


Cardcaptor Ritsuka

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Cardcaptors - Fandom
Genre: Based on the Nelvana version of Cardcaptors, Cardcaptors next generation, F/M, Gen, I do intend to finish this someday, I started this in 2009 and went on hiatus in 2014, It is also my longest running, This is my oldest fanfiction, magical girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Ritsuka is just an ordinary 14 year old. At least, that's what she thought, until she breaks the seal on the Sakura Book and releases most of the Star Cards! Now Ritsuka must seal them, and find out what happened to the previous mistress, Sakura!





	1. Episode Zero - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First posted at FanFiction.Net on Nov.20th, 2009. Last updated April 29th, 2014. This is one of my most popular works at FF, at 72 reviews, 58 faves, and 47 follows. 
> 
> This is my oldest and longest running fanfictions I have ever written, thus far. That is why I am gradually bringing it here to AO3 for historical purposes. I did have it planned out to the end, and still have a file with a list of episode names yet to be written. I also recently commissioned a friend to draw a cover art for this story (will display that for Episode 1's post at a later date).
> 
> Because I grew up on the Nelvana version of Cardcaptor Sakura, it is based on that version, so you might want to steer clear if that bothers you. 
> 
> Whilst this second generation tale is stand-alone, this happens several years after my other fanfic "Dark Enshrouded Memory" which is also available here to read on AO3. Knowledge of it is not needed to enjoy this story, but it is referenced from time to time. 
> 
> NOTE: Due to this fanfiction's age, my writing style was still developing and I had an annoying over usage of the word "then", spelt "a lot" as one word, a slightly smaller vocabulary, not as smooth, etc. At some point I plan to revise it, but as this story currently contains 25 chapters, it will be posted AS IS until I have time to revise them. By "as is", I mean as is from the original rich text document, so there may be some past revisions, making this a more update to date version than its FF counterpart.

A young woman with long dark hair was alone in her apartment, sitting in front of her computer screen, editing video clips. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll be there in a minute!" she shouted. Saving her progress, she walked to the door and opened it, revealing a short-haired woman, the same age as her, with a baby in her arms.

"Hey Madison!" she smiled.

She gasped. "Sakura!"

"Is it okay if I hang out here for a little while?" she asked. "Li's currently at work, so I thought I could stop by."

"Of course you can, Sakura!" Madison said with a closed-eyes smile. "Come right in!"

Sakura entered, and took a seat on one of the sofas. "Wow Madison, you have a nice place here!"

"Guess what?" she said, holding something behind her back.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Pulling her hands from behind her back, she held a DVD cover in front of her. "Look what I did this morning!"

"Huh?" she analyzed the cover then gasped. "Oh no....no, no, you didn't!"

She nodded. "I sure did!"

The cover was a picture of her, when she was just a girl, with the cards in her hand, and Kero floating beside her. Madison had converted all her old tapes to DVD so she could watch what she recorded over and over again, without wearing out. "The picture and sound is much clearer, you have to see this!" she inserted the disc and hit 'play' and sat by Sakura.

Sakura sat there, with an embarrassed expression, throughout the entire film. When it was over, Madison put the disc away, and asked "So, what did you think of it?"

Sakura sighed. "Ohhh...Madison...."

"Awww....come on, Sakura!" she said. "This way you can pass this down to your daughter so she could see what it was like when we were growing up!"

Sakura moaned. "This is so embarrassing..."

"So, how is little Ritsuka?" Madison asked.

"She's been doing pretty well," she looked down and smiled warmly at the little baby she held in her arms. "She'll be 6 months old tomorrow."

"And how's Li been doing?"

"He's doing pretty well. Not too fond of his current job though."

"Why's that?"

"Because Tori's his boss."

"Oh boy...." both the girls laughed.

"What about Kero?" Madison asked. "Is he still sealed away in the Sakura Book?"

Sakura nodded. "I haven't opened it since our other selves left. The cards are safe, I still have the book.....I do really miss him, though."

"Why don't you summon him out of it then?"

"I remember.....that he said my adventures won't end until I pass the cards down to someone else." she looked down at her daughter. "But since I hid the book away, nothing strange has happened. Besides, I would like to return to having a normal life. I mean, I'm a mother now. And I don't want to put my child in danger."

"But...don't you ever miss being a Cardcaptor?"

She nodded. "Honestly, I do. We were all brought closer together because of them, and I'll never forget it."

"Well, can't you just let Kero out sometimes?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her with a blank expression.

She smiled with closed eyes. "Oh, come on, Sakura!"

"I guess you're right. I can't just leave him stuffed in that book forever. It would be nice to check up on him. I do miss his company..."

"Do you ever wonder what happened to those 5 travelers after they left?" Madison asked.

"You mean those people looking for the feather?"

"Yeah, those two were another version of you and Li!"

Sakura nodded with a slightly sad expression. "I really hope they had an easy journey. It's just so sad.....that, my other self will never remember Syaoran. I can't even imagine what it would be like if Li had to do that for me."

"Well, you do have the same souls, so it would be exactly like what they're going through, I guess."

"Mmmhmm." Sakura nodded. "But I wish them well. I hope the journey wasn't as painful as their sacrifice."

"Where are you keeping the book, anyway?"

"It's still up in my old room, at my dad's house. I still have alot of things in there. The Sakura Book is safely inside my draw, just like it's always been."

"Well, maybe if we have time, we can pay Kero a visit!" Madison winked.

Sakura smiled with closed eyes. "You're right! I think we should pay him a visit tonight!"

"I'll be sure to bring over a special treat for him!"

* * *

 

It was already nightfall, and Li was almost at the end of his shift at the restaurant.

"Hey brat! Clean up at table 7!" shouted Tori. Li gave him a dirty look and walked over to the table to clean it, and he was mumbling something mean about Tori as he was doing this. Of course, Tori took notice.

"You're not back-talking me, are you brat?" he said.

Li threw down his rag in anger. "Would you quit calling me that!"

"Calm down, kid, you're going to make a scene!"

"Stop calling me kid!"

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" asked Julian, drying off a soda glass.

"The kid over there is making a scene." Tori replied.

Li growled and stared at him with flames in his eyes. The two of them looked like they were about to go at it.

"Now, now, you two, calm down, we have customers to serve!" Julian reminded.

"You know, I only put up with you because of my sister," he narrowed his eyes.

Li also narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah? Well, that's my only reason for putting up with you, too!"

Julian sighed and shook his head. "This'll never work..."

Meanwhile, Madison and Sakura were getting ready to go to Mr. Avalon's house, to open the Sakura Book and pay Kero a little friendly visit. Madison made a whole basket-full of treats for him. Strawberry short-cake, chocolate cheese cake, and all kinds of cookies, even some pudding!

"That must of taken alot of work," said Sakura, gazing at all the delicious treats Madison made for Kero.

She looked at her and smiled. "Not at all! Besides, it'll be worth the look on Kero's face!"

The two girls laughed, and then proceeded to go. Sakura made sure the baby was tightly wrapped in her blanket so she would be warm. Madison grabbed the basket, and they were on their way.

Back at the restaurant....

"You want a fight kid?" said Tori. "Then bring it on!"

Li got into a fighting position. "I'm ready!"

They both stared at each other, with piercing eyes and clenched fists. Julian just sat there staring, with a blank expression, and blinking. "Uhhh....guys...."

Both of them turned their heads toward him and said, in an annoyed tone of voice, "WHAT?!"

"Uhhh....we kinda have customers waiting..." he replied, a sweat drop on his head.

The two both turned to look to see a bunch of impatient customers staring at them. The two then looked back at each other.

"We'll finish this later!" Tori told him.

"Okay!" Li replied. They both then got back to their work....

* * *

 

Madison and Sakura finally arrived to Mr. Avalon's house. After they knocked, Sakura's father, Aiden, opened the door.

"Well, hello there, Sakura." he said. "And hello, Madison. What brings you two girls here?"

"We just wanted to stop by!" Madison replied.

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like." said Aiden. "How's my little granddaughter doing?"

"She's doing great! See!" Sakura held Ritsuka up to him. "Anyway, is it okay if we hang out up in my old room?"

"Well, of course! It is your room after all."

She nodded. " 'Kay"

The two of them ran upstairs. Sakura handed the baby over to Madison so she could summon Kero out of the Sakura Book. Sakura pulled the draw open and there was the book, safe and sound. Sakura smiled warmly as she picked it up and held it against her chest. "I've missed you so much, all of you!"

The book began to glow and she gasped. She set it down, and the book opened. All of the cards that were inside floated out and surrounded her. Sakura sighed happily as she felt their warm magical energy surrounding them. "Okay Kero, you can come out now. It's me, Sakura!"

Slowly a small, yellow creature with wings emerged from the book, and the cards returned back inside. Kero rubbed his eyes, stretched, and yawned, and then looked around the room, then up at his current mistress.

"Sakura?" he said. "It's really you?"

She smiled with closed eyes. "Yes, Kero! It was Madison's idea that we come and pay you a visit!"

"Madison's here, too!?" he said excitedly.

Madison looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, Kero!" she held up the basket. "And I brought you some homemade desserts!"

"Oh thank you Madison!" Kero dived in and started to devour every little bit. Crumbs were flying and hitting the two girls. The two of them laughed.

"Kero hasn't changed a bit!" said Madison.

After he was stuffed, he laid on the desk, belched, then looked at the two girls.

"So uhhh....tell me, how's life been going for you, Sakura? I haven't heard from you since you sealed me in this book!"

"Well Kero, alot has happened!" she said with sheer excitement. "I graduated high-school, and I'm attending college, Li asked me to marry him and..."

"Wait a minute! You married the brat?"

"He's not a brat!" she said loudly in defense.

"Ohhh....I can't believe I have to put up with him now!" he pouted.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Sakura took the baby from Madison and held her in her arms. "Kero, this is our little baby girl."

Kero floated over and looked down at the child. "Wow Sakura, she looks just like you and the kid!"

Sakura sighed. "You know he doesn't like to be called that, Kero....."

"So? I don't care...."

"Well, could you at least be civil to each other from now on?" Sakura asked. "Or at least when I'm around, for my sake??"

Kero sighed. "Alright Sakura, for you."

Sakura smiled with closed eyes. "Thanks, Kero!"

* * *

 

Li was currently mopping the floors as the restaurant was near closing time. There were a few people there finishing up their meals. Julian was cleaning the front counter and Tori was taking away dirty dishes. Li wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath. "Okay Tori, I've finished my work for the night!"

"I suppose you want to go home, huh?" he said.

"Uh-huh." he nodded. "Can I go now?"

Tori walked up to him with a sly grin. "Of course you can! Right after you scrub the toilets in the restrooms, empty out all the trash, and shine the windows!"

"WHAT?!" he yelled in outrage. "But my shift ends in 10 minutes! You want me to work overtime??? I promised Sakura I'd be home at 10!"

Julian stood there watching, then he sighed and shook his head. "I knew it was a bad idea for these two to be working together...."

"Hey, do you wanna get paid? Then I suggest you do what you're told!"

"I'm sick and tired of taking orders from you!"

"Well I'm sick of your back-talking, kid!"

"Stop calling me kid!"

"Fine then, brat! That suit you better?"

"No! It doesn't!"

"Well I think it suits you better, because that's what you are!"

Li then threw down his uniform hat and got into a fighting position. He narrowed his eyes at Tori. Tori then did the same. Their eyes were locked into place, ready to go at any second.

Li jumped, attempting to drop-kick Tori, but he blocked his attack. Li looked back at him, eyes still narrowed.

"That all you got, kid?" Tori said. "That's pretty pathetic for someone like you who's studied this all his life!"

"I've had enough...." suddenly, he stopped. "Huh?"

"What is it, kid?" Tori asked.

"I sense something..." he replied. "A powerful force. I think it's just arrived."

Back at the Avalon household....

Sakura gasped. "Kero, did you feel that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. It's like a powerful force just settled here."

"What's going on, Sakura?" Madison asked.

Sakura stood up. "Kero, get back in the book."

"Wait, what?" he said. "But I hate being cramped up in that book!"

"I need to use the cards to face whatever has settled here. I need you to guard the book in case anything happens to me!"

"But if you have the cards, what's the point?"

"I'm sure Li senses it, too. I won't be surprised if he's already there. He'll do anything he can to make sure the cards are safe. So if I lose them, he'll return them."

Madison stood up. "I'll go with you!"

"No, Madison. Not this time." she handed Ritsuka to her. "Can you watch her for me, Madison? Please take her back home with you."

She nodded. "Yes Sakura, I will."

* * *

 

Sakura ran out in the middle of the night. The power wasn't far away. She arrived at where she felt it's presence most, Penguin Park. Li jumped out of a tree beside her, Lasin Board in hand.

"So you sense it, too, huh?" he said, looking at her.

Sakura nodded. "I knew you would be here. I have the cards. I'm ready for whatever shows up!"

"I need you to be careful," he told her. "I don't want you getting hurt. Whatever this is, it's very powerful."

She nodded. "I know, Li. I promise to do my best and keep safe."

"You know I have your back, Sakura."

"And I got yours, too!"

Suddenly, a black cloud appeared over the penguin slide. Li took out his sword and quickly pulled Sakura close to him. "What is that?"

Falling out of it were these strange, shadow creatures. Their teeth were sharp, and so were their claws. Sakura gasped and held tight to Li. "That looks like...."

"Sakura, quick, use your magic!"

She looked up at him and nodded. Taking out the key necklace, she began to summon the wand. "Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! RELEASE!"

Grabbing the staff, she gave it a twirl, and then she threw a card in the air. "Windy Card, become a chain and bind them!" she slammed her staff to the card. "Windy! Release and dispel!"

The Windy Card appeared, and she tied herself around the strange creatures, but they broke free. Both Li and Sakura gasped at the same time. One of the creatures grabbed at Sakura. She screamed in fear.

"Get off her!" Li took his sword and slashed across one of the shadow creatures. It instantly disappeared. Sakura was panting. Li put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied, looking up at him. "I'm fine!"

He turned to look at them. He took out his Elemental Card, ready to attack. "Element, Lightning! Come to my aid!"

The lightning attack shocked the creatures. They disappeared only for a moment, then reformed. "What???"

Two of them combined into one, and then ran towards Li, knocking him against a tree, pinning him down.

"Li, no!" Sakura screamed. She then threw another card in the air, "Sword!"

She ran toward the creature and sliced across it, and then it disappeared. Suddenly, one jumped out from behind and grabbed Sakura. "AHHHH!"

Li tried to get up, but another one appeared, pinning him down.

The black cloud that was above the penguin slide opened up, revealing a dimensional portal! The shadow creatures were dragging Sakura, taking her through that portal.

"Sakura!!!" he shouted. "Fight 'em off! Fight 'em off!"

"I can't!" she shouted back, tears rolling down her cheek. "I can't move, Li! I can't do anything!"

Gathering all of his strength, he was able to move quickly, and destroy the creature that was pinning him down. He ran toward the penguin slide.

"Element, Wind! Come to my aid!" he was trying to bring Sakura back, but the wind was knocked back at him, and he fell backwards. Tears continued to roll down from Sakura's eyes. Shutting them tightly, she said in a quiet voice of pain and agony "Goodbye Li, I'm so sorry...."

The portal sealed up. And she was gone. Li was panting, and he stared up where the portal was, still in shock. He couldn't quite grasp the realization that Sakura had been taken. The Star deck lay there on the ground, scattered. He then slammed his fist hard against the concrete, ignoring the pain that it brought forth. "SAKURA!!!"

* * *

 

Madison sat there on her couch in worry, Ritsuka sleeping in her arms. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She instantly brightened up. "That must be Sakura!"

She rushed to the door and opened it, only to find Li there, holding the Sakura book. Madison's face shifted from happy to worried. "What happened?"

"They took her." he replied.

Madison gasped and a few tears sprung from her eyes. "But...who took her?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before. But she's gone. And I have to go find her."

"But what about Ritsuka?"

Li then handed her the Sakura book. She didn't quite understand. "Madison, can you do me a favor?"

She nodded. "Yes, Li, what is it?"

"I'm entrusting you with my daughter. Take care of her until I return....with Sakura."

Madison nodded, and took the book. "Shall I keep this in a safe place?"

"Yes," Li nodded. "And....don't tell Ritsuka about any of this. Not even about me and Sakura. She'll know someday....when the time comes..."

After that, Li ran off, in the desperate search to find a way to get Sakura back. Madison kept her promise. She told Ritsuka nothing about the Star Cards, or even her parents. Ritsuka doesn't even know their names.

Not long after Sakura's disappearance, Aiden became ill. He couldn't bear the thought of his daughter's disappearance, and he moved to another town. Tori and his friend Julian moved there also, to take care of him.

The Sakura Book is safely tucked away in a filing cabinet in the storage room. Kero is still sealed inside, along with the cards. He doesn't know that he is no longer in Sakura's bedroom. And now, Ritsuka is 14 years old, attending Reedington Middleschool. She doesn't know it yet, but destiny has a lot in store for her. And thus begins the next generation and new chapter in Cardcaptors!

 

 


	2. Episode 1 - Unleashing The Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka has a strange dream about a woman who shows her where a mysterious book is. Not thinking much of it, she goes about her day, until she comes home and actually finds and opens this strange book.

_Her eyes opened and she found herself in the hallway of the apartment. It was still night, and it was dark. There was a strange glowing coming from the storage room. 'What's that light?' she thought. Slowly, she began to walk toward it, and she opened the door. Beside a filing cabinet was a young woman with short brown hair and green eyes, and she was glowing and transparent._ _She turned her head and looked at Ritsuka, and then smiled with closed eyes. Ritsuka gasped, and ran toward her._

_"Who are you?" she asked with wide eyes._

_She didn't answer, she just looked back at the filing cabinet and opened the draw that was second to the top. A bright glow shined out of it. Ritsuka took a step back, then looked at the woman. She nodded, indicating she should take what's inside. Releasing a breath, she slowly walked toward the filing cabinet and she pulled out a pink book that had the image of a star and the name "SAKURA" on it. Upon opening it, there was a bright light and....._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock was ringing its irritating sound. Ritsuka crawled out from under the covers and turned it off. Yawning and stretching, she got out of bed, and got ready for school. Ritsuka is a 14 year old girl in 8th grade, who attends Reedington Middle School. Her uniform is white, with blue around the edges, and of course, a hat and shoes. Grabbing her backpack, she rushed into the dining area.

"Good morning, Ritsuka!" said Maddie, smiling with closed eyes.

"Good morning!" she replied. Maddie was Ritsuka's guardian. She placed a plate in front of her. Ritsuka's eyes widened in sheer delight. "Wow, waffles!"

"I thought you'd like something to ease your sweet tooth this morning!"

"Thank you so much, Maddie!"

After Ritsuka had devoured it, she grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door to get to school. "Sorry, I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now, thanks for breakfast!"

Maddie stared at the door that she had just exited and sighed. "You're just like your mother."

Putting on her roller-skates, she raced to get to school. Faster and faster she went, until she turned a corner. Two kids her age were walking there, and she was about to crash into them. "Look out!!" she shouted.

CRASH! The three collided, and were on the ground in aching pain. The two she had crashed into were her friends Tanner Haze and Allison Conner.

"Watch where you're going next time, Ritsuka!" said Tanner, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're sure in a hurry!" said Allison, knelt down on the ground. "Care not to crash into us next time?"

"I'm really sorry guys," she said. "I just don't wanna be late again."

"Yeah, but you're always late. No use fighting it." Tanner said, brushing himself off. He then reached out his hand toward her. "Well, come on, we might as well walk to school together."

She smiled and took his hand. "Right!"

* * *

 

As they all sat in their classroom, Ritsuka began to feel drowsy. She stared at the chalk board, trying to pay attention to her Math Teacher, but it was no use. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier, and eventually she couldn't keep them open, and she fell asleep on her desk. Allison, who was beside her, gasped. "Ritsuka? Hey Ritsuka!"

Tanner was sitting at the desk in front of her. He turned his head and got up. "Hey Ritsuka, what's wrong?"

Their voices echoed and grew fainter and fainter as she drifted off to sleep.

“ _Ritsuka.....Ritsuka....” a gentle voice called. She was in a dark place, and the book with the name “SAKURA” written upon it was in her hands. “Who...are you?” Ritsuka asked. But the voice did not answer her question. All it said was “You must open this book.”_

“ _But why? Why must I open this book?”_

“ _Open the Sakura Book, unlock your destiny, and solve the mystery.”_

“ _Huh? What mystery?”_

“ _Ritsuka....Ritsuka....” the voice started to grow faint. Going frantic, not knowing what to do, she yelled “Hey, no, please come back! Who are you? What’s up with this book? Hey! What am I suppose to do?!”_

“ _Ritsuka....Ritsuka....” the voice was almost completely muted. “You must solve the mystery to my....”_

“Ritsuka! Ritsuka!” Allison was shaking her awake. “Hey, Ritsuka!”

“What mystery? I don’t....” she then opened her eyes and lifted her head. Her vision came into focus, and standing before her was Tanner and Allison.

“Are you alright?” Allison asked.

“Huh? What happened?”

“You fell asleep right in the middle of class.”

She then quickly sat up straight and yelled in horror “WHAT?!”

The rest of the class started laughing and the teacher, Mr. Sypher, walked up to her. “Yes, Miss Showron, and you woke up in the nick of time. Class is over, and it’s time to go to lunch.”

Ritsuka hung her head in shame. “I am so sorry.”

“You’ll have to stay over after school and complete the test.”

“Ohhhh....” she moaned. Class was dismissed, and everyone went outside in the school yard with their bento lunches. The three of them sat under a tree. Ritsuka just stared down at her lunch, feeling a little depressed.

“Ritsuka, are you sure you’re alright?” Allison asked in concern. “You haven’t even touched your food.”

“Hey Ritsuka, if you’re not hungry, can I eat it?” Tanner asked, rubbing his hands.

Allison glared. “Knock it off, don’t be selfish!”

“I can’t believe I have to stay after school to finish the test,” she said, moaning.

“Oh, it’s alright,” Allison patted her on the back. “Hey, if it makes ya feel better, we’ll stick around...” she then eyed Tanner. “Right, Tanner?”

“Sure, whatever.” he replied, totally ignoring them. Allison sighed. Ritsuka wasn’t just bummed out about re-taking the test, but she was really freaked out about her dream. And she wasn’t ready to tell Tanner and Allison about it yet.

* * *

 

“Hey Maddie, I’m home!” Ritsuka said, entering the apartment and shutting the door behind her. “Sorry I’m late, I fell asleep in class and had to stay over after school to retake the test.”

There was no answer. Ritsuka saw a message taped to the refrigerator.

It read:

“Dear Ritsuka,

Had to run some errands. Be back soon.

\- Maddie”

“Ah well, looks like I have the whole place to myself then!”

She tossed her backpack aside and sat herself in front of the TV. She took the remote and began flipping through the channels. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise.

“What the?” she dropped the remote and looked down the hall.

Slowly she stood up and proceeded down the hall. The noise was quite strange, and she wasn’t sure what it was, but it was coming from the storage room. Ritsuka took a deep breath, and with a racing heart, she slowly reached for the knob and turned it, opening the door. Going down the three steps, she flipped on the light switch and entered the dimly lit room. There she saw a filing cabinet and saw a strange glow coming from the second to the top draw.

“I’ve seen this before,” she said quietly to herself. Walking toward it, she pulled out the draw and took out a book. It was a strange looking book. It was pink, and had the image of a star-shaped staff, and the name “SAKURA” on it. It didn’t take Ritsuka long to figured out what it was. “This is the book from my dream!”

Suddenly, the seal broke, startling Ritsuka, and she almost dropped the book. Catching her breath, she slowly opened the book. It was hallowed, and there was a deck of cards inside. “Must be some old card game or something.”

She took out the card from the top of the deck. It was called “The Windy”.

“The Windy?” she said aloud. “Huh, weird.”

She began to laugh to herself. “Heh, Windy. What kind of lame game is this? I mean, what would Windy even be for?”

The card suddenly glowed a bright blue color. Ritsuka’s eyes widened. A magical circle appeared under her feet, and a gust of wind started to blow. In the excitement, she ended up dropping the book, and the cards scattered. The card in her hand blew away, and the cards on the floor began swirling upward and going right through the roof.

Somehow, Ritsuka could sense this was not a good thing, and in a desperate attempt, she started grabbing as many cards as she could before they flew away. She managed to save 7 of them. Falling to her knees, she shivered in fear, dropping the cards she had just grabbed.

“What....just....happened?” she said, almost out of breath. Suddenly, the book started to glow, and she squealed. A creature emerged from the book.

The fear faded when she saw it was only a yellow squirrel-like creature with wings. It appeared more like a child's toy. “Hey, wait a minute...” he looked around. “This doesn’t look like Sakura’s bedroom....”

“I wonder how you turn it off...” she said to herself. Hearing the girl’s voice, the creature looked toward her direction. “Hey, who are you, little girl?”

“Umm...I’m Ritsuka...” she replied nervously. “Uhhh....who are...” she then stopped. “Oh my gosh, I must be going crazy. I’m talking to a stuffed animal!”

“Hey, you listen here, girly, I am not a toy!” he yelled in defense. “I am Keroberos, guardian beast of the Star Cards!”

“Star Cards? You mean the ones in the Sakura book?”

“Yup. My job is to keep them safe! Can’t let ‘em out of my sight, they could cause a lot of damage, you see! Oh, my master, Sakura Avalon, accidentally released all of them, and had to get them back before they wreak havoc and stuff. So my job is to....” he stopped for a moment. “Hey wait, if I’m here, that means you broke the seal.”

“I guess...” she said. “The lock did break when I touched it.”

“You didn’t happen to find any Star Cards inside the book, did ya?”

“Well, yeah, I did. I pulled one of them out, it was called Windy. I found it kinda weird, but then a huge gust of wind started blowing, and...”

“No....no no...please don’t tell me they escaped! Not again!”

“Well...uhhh....yeah, they kinda did....”

“NOOOOO!!!!” Kero screamed. “It’s happening all over again!”

“Umm, sorry to interrupt your screaming, but can you explain to me what’s going on here?”

* * *

 

Ritsuka was in her bedroom on her bed. Kero sat upon her desk and started to explain the whole story to her. “Listen, and listen well...” he began. “The cards were created by a powerful magician, Clow Reed, the original master. They were once called The Clow. When they were too difficult to control, Clow put them inside a book and put a protective seal on it. Only someone with magical powers is able to open it.”

“Then how come I could open it? I don’t have any powers.”

“My master, Sakura Avalon, was only 10 years old when the book called to her.”

“Wow, she’s younger than me!”

“Though she didn’t know it, she had strong magical powers, and broke the seal on the book. And just like you, she found the Windy card, and every single card, but that one she held flew away. And so, I had to make her a Cardcaptor, to seek out and return them!”

“Well, I did manage to grab some of them back,” she laid out the 7 cards she managed to grab before they blew away. Kero floated and analyzed it in amazement. The cards she had saved were The Wood, The Shield, The Jump, The Fly, The Little, The Dash, and The Freeze.

“Wow, you’re going to have an easier time than Sakura with these cards to aid you! Capturing them should be no problem for you.”

“Wait, what?!” Ritsuka exclaimed. “Are you saying you want me to be the next ‘Cardcaptor’ and get them back?”

"If you were able to break the book's seal, you, like Sakura, must have strong magical powers! Besides, you're the one who set the cards free in the first place, and are the only one who can get them back!"

"What if I refuse? I don't even understand what's going on!"

"Listen, the cards were transformed into Star Cards when Sakura became the master. And since they draw off her magic now, the book changed, and that is why it bears her name."

"Well then, if she's the current master, then why can't she go out and get them back herself?"

Kero's expression on his face turned to great sadness, and he sighed. Ritsuka then felt bad. "What's wrong?"

"When my master was 16, she sealed me and the book away, after we all overcame a strange power. Several years later, something else happened, and she had to use the cards again."

"Did something happen to her?"

"She and her husband, Li, had to face a great power. But while they both battled it with all their magic, it wasn't good enough. And....Sakura was taken, and has vanished from this world. Since then, the book had been sealed again, and Li went off to look for a way to find her."

"Kero...." Ritsuka picked him up. "I am so sorry. I didn't know...."

"Though she is still the master, you should still be able to take up the staff and seal them again."

"Okay, Kero, I'll do it." she agreed. "And maybe, we'll both find out what happened to Sakura."

"Alright!" Kero jumped off of her hands and onto the book. "Okay Ritsuka, stand over there!"

"Okay..." she got off her bed and walked in front of Kero, as he performed the same ceremony he did when he made Sakura a Cardcaptor.

"Key to the seal, you have chosen this girl, Ritsuka! I command you to bestow her with the language of the staff. Release the power!"

Suddenly there was a burst of light and Ritsuka had to look away. "Grab the staff, Ritsuka!"

Walking toward it, she grabbed it, and it stretched to full length. Kero jumped in excitement, and said "I, Keroberos, name Ritsuka, Cardcaptor!"

* * *

 

It was dinner time. Ritsuka told Kero to stay in her room because she didn't want Maddie to find out about him. Maddie placed a plate of speghetti in front of her, and then took a seat. "So Ritsuka, how was your day?" she asked. "Anything exciting happen?"

She dropped her fork. "Huh?"

She flashed back to the moment she released the Star Cards, met Kero, and became a Cardcaptor. "Uhhh....no, not really..." she replied nervously. "Hey, this spaghetti is really good!"

"Well I'm glad you like it!" she smiled with closed eyes. "Sorry I got home late tonight."

"Nah, it's fine. I kind of like having time to myself," she replied, twirling her fork around in the noodles. As she was about to take a bite, suddenly, she sensed something and gasped.

"Hey Ritsuka, what's wrong?" asked Maddie.

 _'Something's off....I can sense it....'_ she thought to herself. _'Could it be one of those cards Kero was talking about? The ones I have to capture?'_

Ritsuka sat up and took her plate, and started walking toward her room.

"Hey, Ritsuka, where are you going?"

"Umm...I wanna finish my spaghetti in my room, if you don't mind!" she smiled nervously, pretending everything was fine. Maddie blinked, finding that a little odd. "Okay, if you insist."

Closing the door behind her, Kero instantly flew toward her. "You brought me some leftovers!"

Ritsuka handed over the plate. "Here."

"Oh wow, this looks delicious!" he quickly devoured every bit of food and licked the plate clean.

"Kero..." she began, sitting on her bed.

He belched. "Yeah, what is it?"

"As a Cardcaptor, am I able to tell...when they're nearby?"

"You should be able to. Why? Do you sense one right now?"

Ritsuka nodded. "And it's not far away...."

Kero concentrated. "Hey, you're right! It's right outside! Ritsuka, are you wearing the key necklace?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, grab the cards that you have, and let's go capture that Star Card!"

"Right!" she nodded. She got off her bed and slid the cards in her pocket. She then grabbed her backpack and opened it. "Get inside."

"Oh no, not this again..."

"Huh?" she stared at him and blinked. "Kero, I need you to stay hidden, or else Maddie will see you."

"Alright, alright!" he flew inside and she zipped it up. Taking her jacket, she yelled "Hey Maddie, I'm gonna go out for a little bit. I'll be back before it's time for bed!"

"Okay Ritsuka, be safe!"

Gearing up with her roller-skates, she sped as fast as she could. Kero got out of her pack, and floated beside her. "It's coming closer...."

They both stopped. In the middle of the road, several people were lying on the ground. Ritsuka knelt beside one, and checked if they were still breathing. "They're just....sleeping...."

"Ah ha! The Sleep Card, of course!"

"The Sleep Card?" she looked at him.

"Yeah, the card that puts everyone to sleep!" he then shouted and pointed. "And there it is!"

Ritsuka turned her head and saw a little pixie, sprinkling some kind of fairy dust to put people to sleep.

"Hurry, Ritsuka, seal it!"

"How am I suppose to do that?!"

"Use the cards now!" Kero commanded. "Transform the key into the staff!"

"But I don't know how!"

"Just concentrate. The words will come..."

She stood up and took her necklace. "I can do this!"

Concentrating, she just let it flow through her, and taking out the necklace, she summoned the wand. "Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and shine your light! RELEASE!"

A gust of wind circled the key in a magical bubble, and it turned into the sealing wand. Ritsuka grabbed it, twirled it around, and held it high above her head.

Reaching into her pocket, she analyzed the cards. _'Which ones should I use? I have no idea what I am doing!'_

"Quick Ritsuka, it's getting away!"

"Here it goes..." she pulled out the Wood Card, and threw it in the air. "Wood Card, entangle the Sleep with your vines and branches. Wood! Release and dispel!"

The Wood appeared, a beautiful green lady, and she formed vines and branches and entrapped the Sleep Card! "Alright!" Kero cheered. "Now seal it!"

"Sleep Card, I command you to return to your powers confined, Sleep!" she slammed the wand down, and the Sleep spirit was pulled into the wand and turned back into a card. "I....I did it...I captured a Star Card!"

"Now you have to sign your name," Kero said.

She looked at him. "My name?"

"The cards can only be controlled under your command if you become its owner. In order for it to be yours, you must sign your name, otherwise they can run loose again!"

"Wow, thanks for letting me know that!"

* * *

 

As Ritsuka laid in bed to sleep, Kero curled up on her desk, she couldn't stop thinking about the mystery of Sakura's disappearance. _'I don't know why, but for some reason, finding her feels very important to me. I wonder what she'd say if she knew I had released the cards again. I wonder if she'd get mad, but I am working on getting them back. Perhaps one of the cards holds the key of finding her....'_

She turned to her side and looked at Kero, who was sound asleep. She smiled warmly. She then looked at the Sakura Book, with all the cards she has signed with her signature. "Don't worry, Sakura, I'll find out what happened to you...." she said in a quiet voice. "I promise to capture all of the cards so I can give them back to you someday..."

She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First episode! I thought it'd be interesting if she had more than just 1 card on hand.
> 
> I had written episode summaries sometime ago, so I will be posting them for the first time here at AO3 in the chapter summaries.


	3. Episode 2 - As The Walls Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 2 for Ritsuka as a Cardcaptor. So far, nothing out of the ordinary, until on her walk home she takes a wrong turn and finds an abandoned warehouse. Is what's inside another card?

Ritsuka woke up and rubbed her eyes, turning her head toward her desk. There she saw a book, cards beside it, and a little yellow creature with wings sleeping. It didn't take too long to click in of what happened yesterday. "Oh yeah!" she said to herself. "I'm a Cardcaptor now!"

Kero tossed and turned, and then he finally woke up, seeing Ritsuka smiling at him. "Good morning, Kero!"

"Hey, you're actually up early!" he said, floating over to her.

"Is that....surprising or something?"

"Well, sort of. My master Sakura always woke up late, and barely made it to school on time!"

Ritsuka giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Whenever she got up early, it was a pretty rare moment."

"Well then," she crawled out of bed. "I better get ready, 'cause I sure don't want to be late!"

"Uhhh....when you're finished with breakfast, mind bringing me up some left-overs?"

"Sure Kero," she shut the door behind her. _'I think I'll keep to myself how I'm usually late. Seems like me and this Sakura have a lot in common!'_

She could smell breakfast being cooked. Taking a seat at the table, she said "Good morning, Maddie!"

"Oh! Ritsuka!" she said, quickly turning around. "You startled me!"

"Ohh...sorry about that..." she said.

"No, it's okay," she set a plate of french toast before her. "So, sleep well, Ritsuka?"

"Mmmhmmm!" she nodded. "Tanner and Allison should be over any minute now so we can walk to school together."

"That's nice!" she smiled with closed eyes.

Ritsuka began cutting up her french toast, stuffing it in her mouth, while washing it down with a glass of milk. "Ah! That was great, Maddie!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" she said, smiling with her eyes closed.

DING-DONG! The door bell sounded. Ritsuka turned her head towards the door.

"Ah, that must be them!" she grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. "I'll see you after school!"

She opened the door, and her two friends, Tanner and Allison, stood there.

"Hey guys!" said Ritsuka, coming out and closing the door behind her. "So, ready to go?"

"Of course!" said Allison. "I thought it'd be smarter if we just walk to school together instead of having you crash into us!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised I'm still alive!" said Tanner.

"Hey, I'm not THAT bad and YOU KNOW IT!" said Ritsuka loudly. "I don't crash into you that often!"

Tanner laughed. "Come on, Ritsuka, let's just get going!"

* * *

 

Around lunch time, Ritsuka decided to eat all by herself. Sitting on the grass with a blanket laid out, she just sort of sat there, thinking, not evening touching her bento lunch box. Looking toward her backpack, she reached her hand inside and pulled out the card she captured last night.

_'There's more than just this one I'm going to have to find! I hope I'll be ready for it when it shows up.'_

"Hey Ritsuka...."

"Huh, what?" Ritsuka looked up to see her friends looking down at her.

"You haven't even touched your lunch, are you OK?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, you looked like you were staring into space or something." said Tanner. "And what's that you're holding?"

"Huh!" she realized she had the card out in the open and quickly stuffed it back in her backpack. "Oh, uhh....it's nothing, really! Nothing important. Nope!"

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, whatever you say."

"Hey, would you like to have lunch with me?" Ritsuka asked, hoping they won't ask about the card again.

"Sure, why not?" said Tanner with a shrug. "Can I eat your lunch?"

"No, you may NOT!" she yelled. "Now sit down and get your own lunch!"

"My gosh, you don't have to be so whiny about it!"

"I'm not whiny!"

"Yes you are! You're acting like it right now!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Guys, guy, guys!" Allison said, trying to calm them down. "There's no need to argue. Let's just sit down and enjoy lunch together, 'kay?"

* * *

 

After school, Ritsuka decided to go walk home alone.

"Are you sure?" said Allison.

"Yeah, we're willing to walk with you if you want." said Tanner. "Besides, I don't wanna be stuck with her."

Allison growled and then hit him on the head. "What is THAT suppose to mean?"

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" he said in pain, his hands pushed down on his head.

"For being a jerk, that's what!"

"I just need some time by myself, is all." she told them.

"Yeah right, you're just looking for an excuse to ditch us." said Tanner.

"No, I'm not!" she said. "I just wanna be by myself! My gosh...."

"Fine then. Guess we'll be picking you up tomorrow, eh?"

Ritsuka smiled with closed eyes. "Right!"

With that said, the two went on their way. "See you tomorrow, Ritsuka!" Allison waved.

"See ya!" Ritsuka waved back.

* * *

 

Ritsuka had her hands stuffed in her pockets of her jacket as she proceeded to walk home. She was thinking about the cards again, and the mysterious woman she kept seeing in her dreams.

_'Who was that? And why'd she lead me to the Sakura book? Is this all somehow connected to solving Sakura's disappearance?'_

Suddenly, Ritsuka stopped. "Huh?"

She looked around. She was so lost in her thoughts she took a wrong turn, and was walking down a completely different road she's never passed through before.

"Oh man! Now I'm lost!" she kicked a soda can that was on the ground in frustration.

A wind started to gather up, the leaves circling around her. And she could sense something strange. "What...is that?" she turned around, and before her saw an old warehouse building that had been abandoned a few years ago.

_'It's coming from....inside the warehouse. Should I go inside?'_

Slowly she proceeded forward toward the warehouse. There was a loud squeak as she opened the door as she entered. Her footsteps echoed as she walked through the wide, open space. It was dark inside, and the only thing providing light was the sun that was shining through the giant windows that were high above the walls, almost to the ceiling.

"It's just an old warehouse...." her voice echoed throughout the strange building. "There's nothing here, except for some old crates lined up against the wall."

She then heard a noise. It sounded like something was spraying out of a pipe. In the distance, she could see what sort of looked like steam in a corner, so she went to investigate. Coming out of an old metal pipe in the corner was, what appeared to be, some sort of mist.

"That's strange...." she said to herself. "It's...green...."

The mist suddenly began to slowly encircle her. It began to spin around and around her faster. "What the....?" she quickly turned around.

The mist that encircled her then leapt away through the air and headed straight for the roof. Ritsuka stared up with shaky eyes, and she gasped at what she was witnessing. The mist seemed to be corroding the roof, and it began to dissolve, and it started to crumble and collapse. Parts of it were now falling all around her!

"AHHH!" she screamed, covering her face with her arms. She crouched down on the ground, putting her arms above her head to block any rubble that might hit her.

_'Ritsuka....Ritsuka....'_

"Huh?" she heard a voice. It was that same gentle voice she heard in her dream.

_'Use the key, Ritsuka....'_

The voice then faded away. "Huh? The key?"

She put her hand on her neck and felt the chain that wrapped around. Dangling from it was the Star Key. She pulled it out, nodding. "It's a Star Card!"

Standing up with new determination, she held out the necklace, and began summoning the sealing wand. "Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! RELEASE!"

The key grew, until it turned into the staff, and Ritsuka grabbed it. Pulling out a card, she threw it in the air, and slammed the staff to it. "JUMP!"

Wings appeared on her shoes, and as a huge piece of rubble was about to hit her, she quickly jumped out of the way. The walls and roof were tumbling down fast. She continued to dodge every piece, until one piece of metal she barely missed, and it gave her a slight tear in the sleeve of her jacket.

"AH!" as she landed, she put her hand over the cut. She then looked at her hand. "Appears to be no blood. That's good. But I can't keep evading, I need to find a way to capture it!"

Suddenly, the wall beside her was about to fall upon her. Quickly, she took out another card. "SHIELD!"

A dome-shaped energy then covered her, protecting her from whatever was falling down. _'What card can I use to capture it? I need to seal it now, before somebody sees this!'_

She analyzed the card. It was like a green mist. She pulled out the cards she had and sifted through them. _'Mist is kind of like water....so maybe....'_

"I've got it!" she pulled out a card. "Freeze Card, entrap all the mist in ice.....Freeze! Release and dispel!"

The mist that surrounded the entire warehouse began to freeze. Ritsuka watched in amazement. "I command you to return to your powers confined," she slammed down the wand. "Star Card!"

The card was sucked into the wand and returned to its card form. Ritsuka grabbed it and took a look at it. "The Mist Card!"

Ritsuka slowly rose back up, then at the decaying mess around her. "To think just mist could do all this!" she focused on the card again, then placed it in one of her pockets. "I better head home before somebody finds me!"

* * *

 

Kero was sitting on Ritsuka's bed, reading a manga and eating a bag of chips. The bedroom door opened, and there was Ritsuka, looking very worn-out.

She sighed, closing the door behind her, and leaned her back against it.

"Hey Ritsuka! How was your day?" Kero asked, floating over to her.

"You won't believe what happened to me today, Kero!"

"What do you mean?"

She proudly held up the new card she captured. Kero gasped in delight! "You captured another card?!"

"Yup!" she nodded. "I just sealed it on my way home. I took a wrong turn and found this old warehouse, and something inside me told me to go in. The mist was corroding everything!"

"You mean to tell me all this action was happening and I wasn't there to witness it!?" Kero felt left out. "This is why you should bring me along! I could help you out, you know! Or at least give me a cell phone or something so we can keep in touch when stuff like this happens!"

Ritsuka went to her bed and fell backwards. "Boy, I'm tired!"

"I have to admit, that was pretty impressive of you to capture that all by yourself!"

"What do you mean, Kero?"

"Well, when my master Sakura was capturing the cards, she usually never was alone. But you were totally on your own on this one! I have to say, you're turning out to be a pretty fantastic Cardcaptor, Ritsuka!"

"Yeah well...I hope all this capturing business will be over soon. I didn't know that it would be so dangerous!"

"You just have to expect the unexpected!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked. "It sounds weird, like some lame motto."

"HEY!" Kero yelled. "This is a VERY important thing you need to know in the world of magic, Ritsuka! You have to expect things when you least expect it!"

"Meaning?"

"Be ready for anything that comes your way!"

Ritsuka sat up. "You're right, Kero! I should be ready for whatever happens! I just hope the next time a card shows up, you'll be there to help me."

"I always will be, Ritsuka! Just like I was for Sakura!"

* * *

 

_"Sakura! Fight 'em off, fight 'em off!"_

_"I can't! I can't move, Li, I can't do anything!"_

_"Element, Wind! Come to my aid!"_

_"Goodbye Li....I'm so sorry...."_

_'Those voices.....' Ritsuka's voice echoed as she stood in a black void. 'Who are they?'_

_The blackness started to blur, and everything started to come into focus. She stood there as an observer, as if she was watching a movie. As the surroundings began to come into clear, she recognized she was at Penguin Park. On the ground on his hands and knees was a young man, but she couldn't see his face because he was staring at the ground. 'Who's that?' she wondered._

_"I'll find you, Sakura.....I promise you that!"_

"Huh!" Ritsuka shot up from bed. Looking at her digital clock, it was 4AM in the morning. She saw Kero laying beside her on her pillow.

"That dream...." she said. "Those voices....."

Kero began to yawn and stretch, and then he opened his eyes. "Ritsuka?"

"Hello Kero," she said in a slightly tired voice.

He sat up. "What are you doing awake?"

"I just had this strange dream...."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't see what was happening, but I could hear it...." suddenly, she fell back down to sleep. "I'm so sleepy...."

"Hey, Ritsuka!" Kero tried shaking her awake. "Uhhh...the dream? Can you tell me before you forget?"

But it was no use, Ritsuka drifted back to sleep.....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter episode than last time.


	4. Episode 3 - Fight to The Finish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news reports of a strange girl who randomly challenges those of martial arts skill. Kero and Ritsuka go to investigate, but Tanner finds them there. Things get more complicated when the Fight Card wants to challenge him next!

That afternoon, Ritsuka and Allison were walking home together, talking and laughing.

"Hey Ritsuka, there's a festival coming up in about two weeks." announced Allison. "I already asked Tanner, and he said he would be there. Would you like to come with us?"

She smiled with closed eyes. "Sure! I'd love to come! Of course....I'd have to ask Maddie first. When is it?"

"It's on the following Saturday night," she replied. "I hope to see you there. Well, see ya later...."

Ritsuka waved goodbye. "See ya tomorrow, Allison!"

Ritsuka opened the door and saw Maddie on the couch, watching something. "Hey Maddie, I'm home!"

Maddie gasped and quickly took the remote, shutting something off. "Oh, Ritsuka! You startled me...."

"I wanted to ask you something," she set down her backpack and walked toward her. "Allison invited me to go with her and Tanner to a festival, it's on a Saturday night. Is it alright with you if I go?"

"Of course, Ritsuka! I'm sure it'll be lots of fun, feel free to enjoy yourself."

"Hey, what were you watching?"

"Just some old footage that I had filmed when I was a kid."

"Oh yeah, you told me once how you always loved to film, especially with your best friend."

"Yeah, I miss those times...." she nodded with a sigh, closing her eyes. She then said something quietly to herself, "I hope she's OK wherever she is...."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Oh, uh, don't worry about it. I was just thinking out loud."

She took the remote and switched it off DVD to regular TV, and there was a news report on.

"This is Aiko Pamera, with a breaking news bulletin." said the reporter. "We just got word of several reported attacks at Penguin Park. It is reported that a young girl in a strange costume has been challenging many people to a fight. The people she has challenged are either masters or students of the martial arts...."

Both Maddie and Ritsuka stared at the screen.

_'That's strange.....I wonder what's going on....could it be another one of those Star Cards? Why am I hearing about another one so quickly?'_

"That's when....we first met Meilin..." Maddie said to herself, her eyes wide and glued to the screen.

"Is something wrong, Maddie?"

"Huh?" she looked at her and shook her head. "Nothing at all. Just forget about what I just said..."

"Oh, you said something?"

"Oh, uh, just thinking out loud again...."

"Well, I'm going to my room to rest. Let me know when dinner's ready...."

"No problem...." she then looked back to the TV with a serious expression. "Could it be? I wonder if.....no, it can't be. It's just a coicidence. They couldn't have escaped. No, they're safe in this apartment...."

"Hey Kero!" said Ritsuka happily, closing the door behind her.

"Ritsuka!" he flew over to her. "Capture any Star Cards today?"

She shook her head. "Nope, not today."

"Well, I'm sure another one will show up someplace. They can't stay hidden for too long...."

"There was a strange news report today...."

"What did it say?"

"There has been reports of this girl challenging people with martial art skills. That sounds a bit out of the ordinary, don't you think?"

"Hmmmm..." Kero thought for a moment, then looked up at her. "It sounds like....The Fight Card!"

"The Fight Card?" Ritsuka's eyes grew big. "What exactly....does the Fight Card do?"

"Challenges strong opponents, of course." Kero said.

"How am I suppose to capture it, then? I don't have any martial arts skills! I'm not even acrobatic!"

"Calm down, you'll find a way to get its attention. Just use the cards to aid you."

"I don't think I have a card able to enhance me to fight, Kero."

"Doesn't matter. You'll find a way, there's always a way. But still, tonight we're gonna investigate!"

Ritsuka moaned. "Oh no...."

* * *

 

Both Kero and Ritsuka were at Penguin Park at nightfall. The street lamps were lit, and no one was in sight.

"I swear, there's something about this place...." Kero said.

"What do you mean?" Ritsuka asked.

"We've captured a lot of cards here," he replied. "In fact, this is where we first captured The Fight card when Sakura had to get them back."

"Oh, really? Wow, this place must be special!"

"It's also where I heard Sakura had disappeared...." he looked sad now.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kero."

"Nevermind that, we need to concentrate. Do you sense anything?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I'm not sensing anything...."

"What are you talking about?" said a voice from behind.

"Huh?" she quickly turned around to see Tanner standing there. "T-T-Tanner!"

"Hey Ritsuka, what are you doing out so late?" he asked.

"I, uh, well....I was just..." she looked around frantically, hiding the staff behind her back. "You didn't see....?"

"See what?" Tanner looked at her like some kind of crazy person.

"Oh, nothing!" she shook her hands. _'Kero must of hid somewhere when he saw Tanner coming.'_

"What's behind your back?" he asked, trying to see.

"Oh, it's uh....nothing!" she smiled nervously. "There's nothing to see here. Heh heh...nope!"

"Ritsuka, you've been acting awfully strange lately. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well uh...." she tried thinking of words to say, but nothing believeable was coming to mind. "You see, Tanner, I.....well, it's...kinda hard to explain..."

He crossed his arms. "Try me."

"Heh...well, you'd never believe it...."

"Just get to the point, Ritsuka!"

"Okay, okay...." she took a deep breath and released it. "Well, you've seen magical girl anime and manga, right?"

"Not that I'm into them, but yeah. What's this got to do with anything, Ritsuka? You're not telling me you think you're some kind of 'magic girl' are you?"

She stiffened up a bit and started to sweat. "Well uhhh....."

Kero popped his head out of her backpack and shouted, "Ritsuka, watch out!!!"

"Huh?" both Tanner and Ritsuka turned their heads, and suddenly, jumping out of the water was a girl. Not just any girl.....a Star Card!

"There it is...." Kero said. "The Fight Card."

The card looked at Tanner, then bowed. He returned the favor to it, but then looked at Ritsuka. "What's going on here, Ritsuka? Were you waiting for the girl from the news reports to show up?"

"Yes, I was." she sighed.

"But Ritsuka, she's dangerous! What were you thinking?"

"She's not even a real girl, Tanner! She's a Star Card!"

"A what?!"

"I have to capture her with this!" she held out her wand.

"Hey Ritsuka, rule number 1 of cardcaptoring...." began Kero. "NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON THE CARD!"

"Oh, right!" she turned and looked at it fiercly.

"What the heck are you?" said Tanner to Kero.

"I'm the guardian beast, thank you very much!" he eyed him. "I hope you're not as bratty as the last kid."

"What are you talking about, you mutant squirrel?"

Kero growled. "That's it!"

"Kero!" said Ritsuka. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Fight it, of course."

She gulped, but stood her ground. "Alright, Star Card, you want to fight me? Well come and get it!"

The card shook its head. It looked over at Tanner and got into a fighting position.

Ritsuka looked at Tanner. "She...wants to fight you?"

Tanner rolled up his sleeves and also got into a fighting position. "Good thing I'm a black belt!"

"Wait, Tanner! You're not--"

Suddenly, they both started rushing into each other and fighting.

"Wow, this Tanner kid is pretty good." Kero complimented.

"Of course he is, he's been training in martial arts ever since he was in kindergarten! His grandfather is a martial arts master."

"That explains it...."

The card looked as if it was having trouble landing a blow on Tanner, he was blocking its every move with ease.

"For a spirit, I'd think you'd be more of a challenge!" he said to it.

The card narrowed its eyes and kicked him in the stomach. Tanner stumbled backwards and wrapped his arm around.

"Tanner!" Ritsuka yelled, running to him. "What's wrong? Are you OK?"

Tanner blocked a kick coming at them. "Yeah, I'm not injured too badly."

"Can you still fight?"

Tanner slowly stood up on his feet, breathing heavily. "We'll have to see."

Tanner charged at the card and jumped in the air, attempting to land a drop kick, but she quickly jumped out of the way.

"This doesn't look good, Ritsuka..." Kero said. "Use the cards and help him!"

"But I can't do anything, I'm unable to fight!"

"Doesn't matter! He's barely hanging on already. The Fight Card's blow to the stomach has really slowed him down, he'll collapse from exhaustion any minute now!"

She looked at all the cards in her hands. _'What card could I use? What? If I don't hurry, Tanner might get seriously injured. I have to try.....'_

She jumped in front of Tanner and threw a card in the air. "Shield!"

Instantly, a dome-shaped energy covered them, and as the card charged forward, it bounced back.

"I'm the one who can seal you back into a card. It's me you'll want to fight." she winked.

The card got up and took a fighting stance again.

Ritsuka took out another card. "Dash Card, grant me your swift speed. Dash! Release and dispel!"

She glowed for a second, and then rushed out of the shield card's protection at an incredible speed.

"Come on, try and catch me!" she taunted.

The card rushed forward, but she quickly ran around it and pushed her into a street lamp pole. The card turned around, angry, and tried charging again, but Ritsuka dodged it, and it ran into a tree. Quickly, as Shield and Dash returned to their card forms, she took out another card. "Wood Card, use your branches to form a cage to contain The Fight Card," she slammed her staff to the card. "Wood! Release and dispel!"

Appearing was the beautiful Wood Card, forming a cage of branches over the Fight Card. It was thick and strong, and the card had no way to escape. "Fight Card, I command you to return to your powers confined, Fight Card!" she slammed her staff, and the card was captured. She sighed in relief that it was over. Turning her head, she saw Tanner on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Tanner?" she ran over to him and knelt beside him. "Are you OK? You're not seriously hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm OK. Just a bit winded...." he replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't help much."

She shook her head. "No, Tanner. You were a great help. Watching you inspired me what to do. You're pretty fast, and that's what made me think of using the Dash Card."

"Alright!" Kero flew to them. "Ritsuka's third card capture! You're pretty good at this, kid."

Ritsuka slightly giggled. "You really think so?"

"I know so! You remind me a lot of my old master. If she were here today, I know she'd be proud to see a worthy girl as yourself take her place."

"So it's true then...." said Tanner.

"Huh?" Ritsuka turned to look at him.

"You are a magic girl," he said. "And here I thought you were going insane."

"Heh, well....you and me both."

"I'm sure Allison would get pretty jealous if she saw you right now."

"You can't tell her anything, promise me? Keep this secret between you and me."

"Why? You can't trust Allison?"

"It's not that I don't trust her, but I don't think I'm ready to let her know about this yet. Can you keep this between us, please?" she held out her pinky.

He nodded and wrapped his around hers to promise. "Yes."

* * *

 

"Ritsuka?" Maddie said as Ritsuka walked through the door. "Are you alright?"

"So...tired..." she said, stumbling around. "Never....will....I.....run....again!"

"Why were you running?"

"Needed....to....run..." she panted. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Maddie!"

She went into the room and shut the door behind her, collapsing on her bed. Kero crawled out of her backpack and curled up beside Ritsuka. "Well, at least you have a friend you can talk to this about. Tonight has really worn you out, you're having to figure this all out so fast. But don't worry, Ritsuka; this was all probably meant to happen....."

_'I'm in....downtown Reedington. But there aren't any people here.' her voice echoed as she stood in the middle of the road. The moon was full and a bright red. In the distance, she could see people, but only their sillouettes. She stared at them. 'That one looks like Kero!' she said. 'And there's the sillouette of that.....woman from my dreams. But there's.....there's two of them!'_

_One was holding the staff, and the other a feather floating above her cupped hands. There was also two others, who were male, who looked the same. One was dressed in some kind of traditional robes, and the other had on a cloak. There were other shadowed figures as well; a girl with a camera, a girl who wore pig tails, and two men; one that was thin and a small creature on his shoulder, and another who was really tall and strong and looked like a warrior. Beside Kero's sillouette was a man with wings and long hair. There was also a woman with butterfly wings, and also a similiar creature to Kero (but like a cat), and a boy with a sun staff. They all stood there still, with the only movement being the wind brushing through their hair and clothes._

_"I don't understand any of this...." she said. "Who are they?"_

_"You'll learn soon enough...." came a voice, the same gentle voice she keeps hearing._

_She turned around, but saw no one. "Who are you? And why won't you show yourself?"_

_"You'll learn soon enough...." she repeated._

_"But I don't know what to do! Is this suppose to mean something? Are they people I'm suppose to know?"_

"Are they.....please...tell me....are they?" Ritsuka opened her eyes. "Huh?"

It was already morning. Early morning. The sun hadn't even shown up yet. Kero was still asleep on the pillow beside her. "Who were those people? I wonder if Sakura had to endure any strange dreams like that. I wish I could ask her. Maybe someday I will!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice for Ritsuka to have a friend to be open about this with, and I felt proud of myself for how I wrote Tanner and Kero's bickering xD


	5. Episode 4 - To Drift In The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tanner, Ritsuka, and Allison walk home from school, Allison begins to levitate and is then floating high in the sky! Another card is on the loose, but in this experience, will they tell Allison that Ritsuka's a Cardcaptor?

Maddie and Ritsuka were currently enjoying breakfast together until the sound of the doorbell rang.

"That must be Allison and Tanner," said Ritsuka, grabbing her backpack. "I better get to school!"

"Have a nice day," Maddie smiled with closed eyes.

Ritsuka opened the door, only to see Tanner standing there.

"Hey Tanner," she smiled. "Hey, where's Allison?

"Her parents decided to drive her to school today," he told her. "Guess it's just you and me."

"Okay. Then let's go...."

The two of them walked together to school. Tanner decided to spark conversation about what happened last night.

"So when did it happen?"

"What?" she looked at him.

"When you became a magical girl, I mean."

She just gave him a weird look. "It's 'Cardcaptor'."

He slightly laughed. "Yeah, that. So when did it happen?"

"About a week ago," she replied. "I found this book with the name 'Sakura' written on it in the storage room filing cabinent. Apparently, 'Sakura' is the name of the last girl who had the cards...."

"There was another 'Cardcaptor'?"

She nodded. "But she disappeared. Kero said no one knows what happened to her. He told me that she and a guy named....uhhh...I think it was Li or something, had to face a strange power, but then Sakura was consumed by it and no one's seen her since."

"Was she just a kid like us?"

She shook her head. "When she disappeared? No, she was already grown up when it happened. But she did find the book when she was 10, and released the cards by accident like I did. And just like her, I have to capture them."

"Sounds like a pretty tough job."

"Yeah.....I've already captured 3 of them. But there's still a lot more to go..."

"How many cards were there?"

"I don't know.....there was sure a lot. I think it was a full deck or something."

"That'll sure take awhile...."

"Hey guys!" yelled a girl waving in the distance. It was Allison, they had finally reached the school.

"Allison!" they said at the same time, and ran to her.

"I see Miss Showron woke up early today," said Allison.

"Heh...yeah. Must be one of those rare moments." said Ritsuka.

"So, anything interesting happen to you guys yesterday?"

Both Tanner and Ritsuka flashed back to the moment when they faced The Fight Card.

Ritsuka just started shaking her hands nervously. "Nope! Nothing out of the ordinary! Just another boring night, er, day!"

"Umm....OK...." Allison said. "Hey, have you asked Maddie if you could come to the festival?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Yeah, she said I could go!"

"That's great!" she jumped in excitement. "Be sure to bring your kimono!"

She nodded. "Of course!"

Suddenly, the school bell rang.

Allison grabbed Ritsuka's arm. "Oh man, we're gonna be late! Let's go!"

"Kyaah!!!! Allison, hold on....!!!" Ritsuka shouted as her best friend dragged her away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tanner said, running after them.

* * *

 

"Ahh! Another long school day finally ended!" Allison said, stretching.

"I'm glad I didn't fall asleep this time...." Ritsuka said. "That's been so embarrasing...."

"So Ritsuka...." began Tanner.

"Hm?" she looked at him.

"Does you falling asleep have anything to do with.....?"

"I, uh, I....I'll tell you later!" she quickly said.

"Hey! Is there something you two are hiding from me?" said Allison, walking backwards in front of Ritsuka.

All of them stopped.

"Don't worry, Allison; it's not like we're talking about you behind your back." Tanner assured.

"Still...." she got up in Ritsuka's face. "I can't put my finger on it, but something about you is different now, Ritsuka."

"Uhhh...what do you...mean by that?" she smiled with closed-eyes nervously.

"I don't know....I just wish I could tell!" Allison then quickly turned around. "Well! I'll find out someday! You know me, I'll eventually get to the bottom of...."

Ritsuka's eyes widened when she noticed that Allison began to slowly levitate above the ground.

"Tanner!" she said in fear, covering her mouth.

"What is it?" he said in a low voice.

"Am I seeing things....or is Allison levitating?"

Tanner gasped. "Yeah...it looks like....she is...."

Ritsuka gulped. "And Allison doesn't even seem to notice...."

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Suddenly, Allison screamed. "What is this??? Why aren't my feet touching the ground anymore?!"

Ritsuka sighed. "Nevermind..."

"Hey...." Tanner said, Ritsuka looked at him. "Do you think it could be one of those cards you were telling me about last night?"

Ritsuka closed her eyes in concentration and then they shot back open. "It is! It's a Star Card!"

"Please help me.....please...." Allison was all panicked.

"Calm down, Allison, just stay cool!" Tanner reached out his hand. "Just take my hand and I'll pull you down. Alright?"

She nodded and slowly began to reach for his hand, until suddenly....

"AHHH!" she screamed. A huge gust of wind blew her way up in the sky.

"Tanner, I have to summon the key to capture that Star Card!" she told him. "Run after her to make sure we don't lose sight of her!"

He nodded. "Right!"

And so he ran off after her. Ritsuka then got in a good place where no one was around and took out the key necklace, ready to summon it.

"Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your light! RELEASE!"

Ritsuka took the staff and slammed a card to it. "JUMP CARD!"

Instantly, a pair of wings appeared on the side of her shoes. Ritsuka jumped as high as she could to get a glimpse of Allison. From afar, she could see her drifting in the sky.

She landed beside Tanner. "How do you think she's doing?"

"Not so good." he replied. "I can hear her screaming in fear. If you don't capture this card soon, someone is going to see her drifting in the air!"

She gripped her staff. "How am I going to bring her back?"

"Can't one of your cards help you?"

Ritsuka reached into her pocket and pulled out the cards she's aquired so far. "What can I do?"

"Ritsuka, look!"

"Huh?!"

She gasped when she saw Allison starting to fall. Quickly, Ritsuka pulled out a card. "WOOD! Release and dispel!"

Allison was quickly entangled by vines that gently set her down on the ground. Ritsuka and Tanner ran up to her. "Are you OK?"

She tried catching her breath, then looked up at them. "OK? What do you mean OK? What the HECK just happened?"

Both Tanner and Ritsuka looked at each other, then back at her.

"Well....ya see....it's kinda hard to explain..."

"If you know why I somehow started flying against my own will, that'd be really nice if you could tell me!"

"Uhhh....well...." Ritsuka was trying to think of the best way to explain it. "Allison, I'm a----"

"Ah! Not again!" Allison screeched. She started to slowly float away again.

"Allison!" Ritsuka reached out her hand. "Take my hand!"

She reached for it. "I...I can't quite....I can't reach it!"

Suddenly, Allison screamed as she flew away again. Ritsuka quickly turned to Tanner with a face of determination. "Call my apartment."

"Uhh...why?"

"I need you to call Kero!"

* * *

 

Kero was digging through the kitchen for some snacks. Ritsuka told him that Maddie would be gone from noon to 8 o'clock at night, so he was able to roam free all day. Suddenly, the phone started to ring.

"Huh?" he turned to the phone. "Now who could that be?"

He floated over to it as it rang, debating with himself if he should pick it up or not. Finally, he does. "Uhhh....hello?"

"Is this....uhhh....Kano, or whatever your name is?"

"Hey, you're that Tanner kid who made fun of me last night!"

"Wait....are you that weird squirrel creature?"

"Hey! Knock it off, kid! If only I could come through that phone and show you my true form! Ha! Then you'd be scared..."

"Oh, Ritsuka wanted me to call you. It has something to do with a Star Card."

"Wait, are you guys up against another one so soon!?"

"Apparently."

"Okay. What is exactly happening?"

"Our friend Allison is floating in the sky! We can't get her down!"

"Aha! That's the Float Card!"

"She wants to know how we can capture it."

"Listen closely; The Float Card is known for scaring the living daylights out of people. In order to reach her, Ritsuka is going to have to use Fly."

"Right, thanks." Tanner then hung up and looked toward Ritsuka. "He says that the card's name is Float!"

"That explains it." she replied.

"He also said in order to get to her you need to use the Fly Card!"

She reached into her pocket. "I think I have that one...." she pulled it out and looked at it. "But I've never used it before."

"Hurry up, Ritsuka! We don't have enough time!"

"Alright, alright!" she threw the card in the air. "Fly! Release and dispel!"

A gust of wind swirled around her, and when it disbursted, Ritsuka spread forth a pair of wings from her back. Tanner stared in amazement. _"Wow...she looks like an angel..."_

She opened her eyes and focused on the floating Allison. "Don't worry, Allison; I'm coming!"

She flew up in the sky as fast as she could and reached out her hand. Allison's eyes widened when she saw that Ritsuka had wings now!

"Ri-Ri-Ritsuka??!!" she stuttered. "W-Why d-do you have a pair of wings???"

"Never mind that, just hold on, OK?" she told her. "You're about to fall, but don't worry; I'll catch you!"

"W-W-WHAT??!!!"

"Float Card, I command you to return to your powers confined!" she then slammed her staff. "Float Card!"

The card was sucked towards the staff and back in its card form. Ritsuka reached for Allison's hand and she quickly gripped it. Quickly, before they fell to the ground, she threw another card down. "Wood! Release and dispel!"

The wood card appeared and wrapped them around in vines and branches so they could gently come back down to the ground, supporting them. Ritsuka held on tight to her friend until they reached the ground.

Tanner ran up to them. "Are you two alright?!"

Ritsuka nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

"It looks like Allison passed out. Are you going to explain to her what happened?"

She shook her head. "No. I got a better idea..."

* * *

 

Allison found herself lying down on a couch in the apartment where Ritsuka lives. She turned her head to see both Tanner and Ritsuka looking at her.

"W-What just happened?" she asked in a tired sort of voice.

"You're awake!" Ritsuka said in relief. "I'm so glad! I got so worried."

"Yeah, you sure do snore loudly..." commented Tanner.

She shot up and put her fist in his face. "WHAT WAS THAT??!!"

"Hey, hey; calm down, I was joking!"

Suddenly, she remembered everything and looked at Ritsuka. "Wait a minute! Something happened to me! I remember suddenly drifting aimlessly through the sky, a bunch of leaves and branches magically growing from the ground, and you coming to save me, only you had wings like an angel!"

"Uhhh..." she said nervously, a sweat drop on her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about!" she said, eyeing her. "I saw you! You had wings and a star-shaped staff, like some kind of magic girl!" she then spotted her key necklace and grabbed it. "The head of the staff looked just like this! Care to explain that?"

"Allison..." she began, trying to sound as less nervous as possible. "We were so scared. When we were walking home together....you had tripped and fell down. You were knocked unconcious. Tanner and I were so scared! Thankfully, we were really close to my place, so Tanner carried you and laid you on the couch."

Her eyes were wide and mouth opened. Was all of this just a crazy dream? She fell back down on the couch and exhaled a breath. "Man, what did I eat for lunch? That was a pretty crazy dream!"

"Who knows..." said Tanner. "You do eat the weirdest things!"

"HEY! Take that back!" she then turned her head to the coffee table. "Huh?"

She noticed what appeared to be a yellow stuffed animal creature with wings sitting there. She picked it up and looked at it. "What is this?"

"A mutant squi---" Ritsuka covered Tanner's mouth with her hand. "It's a stuffed animal! I named him Kero!"

"Kero, huh?" she looked at it and squealed. "Ooh! He's so cute!! Where did you get him?"

"Oh, uhh...it was a gift!" she replied. "From....a stranger!"

Both Tanner and Allison looked at her funny. "A stranger?"

"No, no, no! Not exactly a stranger..." she waved her hands. She then took on a thoughtful expression and said softly, "It's from someone I don't know too well. I don't think we've ever really met, but I feel like...I know her somehow. Almost as if we met in a dream..."

"Oooh....kay..." Allison said, feeling creeped out, handing "Kero" over to Tanner. "I'm gonna go now. I can't believe I tripped like that! I better get home before my parents start worrying about me. See ya later!"

"Okay, bye!" Ritsuka waved as Allison shut the door behind her.

Kero inhaled a deep breath and looked at Tanner. "You were about to call me a mutant squirrel again!"

"Well that's what you look like..."

"I oughta...."

"Guys, guys!" Ritsuka said, preventing a possible fight. "Just calm down, OK?"

"So uhh..." began Kero. "How come you didn't tell your friend that you are a Cardcaptor?"

"I just...don't feel ready yet." she replied. "It's not that I don't trust her, Kero. She's one of my dearest friends. But...I just don't know how her reaction would be."

"And Ritsuka, I have a question concerning what you said that appeared to creep Allison out." Tanner said.

"Oh, you mean the 'stranger' comment?"

"Well, it was weird how you described it. I'm surprised she didn't get suspicious."

"Well..." she said with a far-off look, then she looked at Tanner with a warm smile. "I was...referring to Sakura."

"You told me she was the last one to have the cards, right?"

"Mmhmm." she nodded. "It's really...important to me, to find out what happened to her. I don't know why, but...it almost feels like we've met before. I really hope I'll have all the cards captured by then, at the time I'll finally get to meet her. That way, I can give them back to her."

"That's to say if she's still alive..." added Tanner.

"She has to be alive..." her eyes almost looked full of tears. "I just...know somehow..."

* * *

 

It was nightfall and Kero and Ritsuka were in her room. It was almost time for bed, so she was already in her pajamas with only the night stand lamp on.

"It was so cool, Kero!" Ritsuka said, finally explaining to him the details of capturing the card. "You never told me that the Fly Card would give me wings!"

"Originally, it didn't." he told her. "It used to give the staff wings so you could ride on it, but back when Sakura was transforming the cards, she needed to find a new way to fly."

"How come?"

"You can only use 2 cards in unison. She also needed to use the Sword Card, which turns the staff into a sword, so the Jump wasn't enough. So when she transformed it, the card gained the ability to give the user wings instead of the staff. That way, she could also use Sword and Fly at the same time!"

"Wow! Sakura must of been amazing!" she said. "And the Sword Card? Wow, that sounds dangerous.. But I'm gonna have to face it eventually..."

She then slipped under the covers and turned off the light. "I'm going to sleep now, Kero. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Ritsuka." he then flew over and curled up next to her. _"I don't know why, but there's something about Ritsuka's magic that feels very familiar. But why can't I figure it out?"_

In the living room, Maddie sat down with a photo album on her lap and sighed. "I'm taking good card of Ritsuka for you. Please, I hope you come back soon..." she said softly. "....Sakura."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly ask myself why Ritsuka didn't just tell her right then and there. I think I did that for dramatic effect, lol.


	6. Episode 4 - Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison's family is going to have a booth at the festival, so Ritsuka assists in helping her bake some treats. But no matter how many new batches they make, it all ends up too sweet!

It was a Wednesday evening. Ritsuka was over at Allison's house in the kitchen, to help her bake some treats for the festival.

"My family is going to have their own booth!" she said proudly. "We'll be selling lots of sweet treats such as cookies, cakes, and dessert rice balls!"

"Sounds delicious!" Ritsuka smiled with closed eyes. "Thanks for having me come help!"

"Yup!" Allison nodded. "Be sure to follow the directions carefully; we don't want it to end up too sweet!"

Ritsuka stuck her tongue out. "Ick! I know! I had that experience once when I baked chocolate chip cookies with Maddie..."

"Oh, does she not know how to cook or something?" Allison asked curiously as she poured in some flour.

She shook her head. "Not at all. She's a great cook! I was the one who made the screw-up...but I promise, I'm a lot better now!" Ritsuka cracked some eggs in a mixing bowl and started to whisk it.

"I sure hope so! These need to be absolutely perfect for the festival, since we're selling them to paying costumers!" she told her. "Let's make it worth their money!"

* * *

 

"Here you go, Kero." Ritsuka handed him a small plate of cookies. "I made these with Allison today. They're made with rice flour!"

Once Kero laid eyes upon it he quickly devoured it. Ritsuka looked down at the plate in shock. "Ummm...how do they...taste?"

"Oh, wow! Ritsuka, these are delicious!" Kero said.

She staretd to scratch the back of her head and slightly giggled. "You really think so?"

"Of course! I, for one, am a big fan of food, so if I say it's good, it is!" he nodded proudly.

"Okay then, I'll take your word for it." she set the plate aside and sat down on her bed. "Allison's family will be running a stand at the festival this Saturday night, so the baked goods have to be perfect! They especially cannot be too sweet!"

Kero gasped. "A festival??!! You didn't tell me you were going to one of those! Can I come, too?"

"Kero, you know I can't do that! What if someone sees you?"

"Could you at least bring me back a treat?"

"Sure. I can do that, Kero."

She then fell on her back on the bed. "It's been pretty unevenful this past week. It was nice to get a break from card capturing. I mean, they were showing up one after another, it was pretty tiring!"

"Just remember, Ritsuka; expect the unexpected! These cards may show up out of nowhere, but you always gotta be prepared! I advise that you take the cards with ya wherever you go."

She looked at him and nodded. "Mmhmm."

* * *

 

Neither Tanner or Allison was able to show up at Ritsuka's place so they could walk to school together. Ritsuka felt a little sad, but maybe a walk by herself would be a good thing.

"Okay, Maddie!" she shouted. "I'm leaving!"

Maddie quickly ran over to her. "Hey Ritsuka, if you don't mind, I could walk with you to school."

Ritsuka nodded. "Okay, sounds fun!"

So as Maddie locked the door behind them, they both proceeded down the road lined with cherry blossom trees.

"You haven't been using your roller skates lately, why is that?"" Maddie asked.

"Oh, well..." she scratched the back of her head. "I kept crashing into Allison and Tanner whenever I would rush to school on my skates, but since they've been picking me up I've been right on time!"

She smiled with closed eyes. "That's nice to hear."

"Oh look! There they are!" she started waving. "Hey Tanner, Allison!"

"I'm surprised she didn't show up late." Tanner commented.

"Miracles do happen!" Allison added. "Then again, it looks like Maddie's with her!"

"Hi Tanner, hi Allison. Long time no see!" Maddie smiled with closed eyes.

"Hi Miss Taylor," Allison bowed. "It's nice to see you, too!"

She shifted her eyes toward Tanner and then eyed him, socking him with her elbow. "Don't be rude! Say something!"

"Ow!" he then bowed. "Uh yeah, hi Miss Taylor!"

Maddie laughed. "Nice to see you."

"So, how did the treats turn out?" Ritsuka asked eagerly. "The ones I brought home were really good."

"Yeah! The ones I taste-tested last night were pretty good, too!" she then held up a basket. "I brought a few more so Tanner could try some, too! See what he thinks!"

Tanner proudly dug his hand in the basket and took out a slice of cheese cake. "No problem. I'd be glad to eat these and let you know if Allison's a good cook! Which I highly doubt....."

"Hey! I cooked those, too, ya know!" Ritsuka yelled.

"And I am too a good cook!" Allison added.

Tanner laughed and took a bite, then he made a face. "Gah! You guys sure must have major sweet tooths!"

"Huh?" they both looked at him weird. "Tanner, what do you mean?"

"It's too sweet. What is this? Is half of the ingredients just pure sugar?"

"But they tasted great last night!" Allison protested. She then looked over at Maddie and brought the open basket to her. "Miss Taylor, would you like to try one?"

"Sure." she took out a cookie and took a bite. "Well uhhh....it does taste kinda too sweet."

"I'll try," Ritsuka dug her hand in and took a bite, then quickly spit it up. "Yuck! What happened?"

Allison sighed in defeat. "Oh man! The festival is just a couple of days away and I have to make a new batch!"

Ritsuka put her hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, Allison; I'll help you out."

"Thanks, Ritsuka."

* * *

 

It was lunch time. Tanner, Ritsuka, and Allison were all eating together outside. The two girls were discussing what they should try doing differently this time.

"Okay, so what should we make first?" said Ritsuka.

"Maybe we'll try making the strawberry cheese cake first," she replied. "And maybe we can use a little less sugar. The strawberries should sweeten it pretty good if we use only the best ones!"

Ritsuka nodded in agreement. "And we need something with chocolate."

"Chocolate cheese cake!" she replied proudly.

"We're going to make more than just cheese cake, right?"

"Oh yeah, of course! How about lemon cake and key lime pie?"

"That sounds really good!"

"And we should make some kind of tart."

"Hey, how come I am left out of this conversation?!" Tanner interjected. "Your backs are turned to me, even!"

Allison turned her head toward him. "What, you wanna help out?"

Ritsuka also turned to him. "It would get things done faster."

"Nah..." he replied. "I have better things to do than cook!"

Just then a group of some of their other friends came to swing by. Their names were; Anita, Mark, Pamala, Shilah, and Victor.

"Hey guys," said Shilah, her black hair up in a bun with chopsticks. "Are you guys going to the festival Saturday night?"

"Sure are!" Allison replied. "My family will be running a booth there!"

"Hey, mine will be, too!" Anita announced, the girl with short red hair. "We'll be selling rice balls and Japanese candies."

"Is your mom going to be making the rice balls?" Ritsuka asked. "Because they're really good!"

She nodded. "Yeah! I'll be helping out, too! We're making them fresh!"

"So what's your family going to sell at the festival?" Pamala asked, the girl with long, curly brown hair.

"Just some desserts." she replied. "But the batch Ritsuka and I made last night turned out awful! It was just too sweet!"

"Awww....that's too bad." said Shilah.

"Yeah!" said Anita. "I hope it'll turn out right this time."

"Maybe they're just bad cooks," said Victor, the guy with messy light brown hair.

"I bet it's Allison's fault," added Mark, the guy with well-combed black hair.

"That's what I said!" agreed Tanner.

Allison rolled up her sleeve and put a fist in front of Tanner's face. "Would you like your shoulders to ache all night at the festival?"

He put his hands up. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

"Well, I have to help my mom pick out a kimono for the festival." said Pamala. "But Shilah and Anita may be able to help you cook tonight."

"Ya mean it?!" Allison said, still holding Tanner's collar.

"Sure!" said Anita.

"We'd love to help!" said Shilah with a closed eyes smile.

"Then we'll meet at my house after school!"

* * *

 

When school ended, Allison and her friends were in the kitchen, ready to start baking.

Shilah, Ritsuka, and Anita were all gathered around the recipie book, analyzing the ingredients and directions closely.

Allison put on her apron. "Alright! Let's start baking!" she then turned to the other girls. "So, who's doing what?"

"Shilah and I will start on the key lime pie." Anita replied.

"We can work on the cheese cake, Allison." said Ritsuka.

"Alright! Sounds good to me!"

With their mixing bowls and spoons ready, they began putting in the ingredients as directed. They all agreed to put sugar in last to avoid possibly overdoing it.

"Does this seem like enough sugar?" asked Anita, looking over at Shilah.

"Ummm...if you put that much, it'll be too sweet." Shilah told her. "Try lessening it a little."

"Which strawberries should we use?" Ritsuka questioned, gazing at the bowl of strawberries in front of her.

"Let's use the ones that look the brightest red!" Allison replied. "We want it to be the sweetest of the batch! I already lessened the sugar by a couple of table spoons."

"I sure hope this works." she said, taking out a few strawberries.

Once they finished their current projects, they set out on creating another. They started on the cookies, tarts, rice cakes, and regular cakes. After a long day's work, they finally completed their mission!

Shilah took off her apron. "Wow! That was tiring!"

"I don't think I can whisk another egg!" commented Anita.

"My arm hurts from mixing." said Ritsuka.

"I think I have flour in my hair!" said Allison.

Ritsuka took a cloth and put a few cookies in it along with a couple of rice cakes, then she tied it up. "I'm going to see how these taste when I come home!"

Allison took a bite out of a slice of freshly made lemon cake. "Tell me how it turns out! It seems the lemon cake is fine!"

"I tasted the key lime pie and it turned out alright." said Anita.

"The strawberry cheese cake also tasted excellent!" said Shilah.

"Thank you so much for your help, guys!" she told them with her mouth full. "Now we'll see what the guys think tomorrow!"

* * *

 

"Too sweet for my taste," said Victor.

"Yuck! You guys made this with pure sugar, didn't you?" said Tanner, after he had spit it out.

"These cookies taste like hardened sugar," said Mark.

"Oh man!" Allison moaned. "How could this of happened? And these strawberries on the cheese cake taste artificial!"

"The treats I brought home tasted fine," Ritsuka replied.

"Yeah! And we taste-tested some of the treats before we left," said Anita. "They were really good!"

"What am I going to do?" Allison said, sounding like she was about to cry. "The festival is tomorrow night!"

"Maybe you should try baking it somewhere else," suggested Shilah.

"Yeah! You could barrow the school's kitchen!" said Anita. "We'll help you out!"

"And I can stay this time." added Pamala. "Maybe a change of scenary will help a lot!"

"What about you, Ritsuka?" asked Allison. "Oh wait, you have to go straight home because you still need to buy a kimono!"

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry guys!"

When school ended, Ritsuka proceeded to head to town to buy herself a kimono. As she walked down the street she noticed a bakery and stopped.

"Maybe Kero would like something from this place," she said. "I heard it's pretty good."

Upon entering, she heard some arguing going on amongst some of the chefs and customers. She stopped for a second, looking their direction.

"This cake tastes like half of it was made out of sugar!" the guy yelled.

"I don't understand! We've been baking the cakes the same way with the same amount of ingredients for 20 years!" said the chef. "It should be fine!"

"I want my money back!" the customer demanded.

"We could just exchange it for another cake."

"No way! This is the third bakery I've tried, and all of them are too sweet!"

Suddenly, Ritsuka felt a tap on the shoulder. Feeling a little startled, she quickly turned around. "Oh, it's just you, Tanner!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh....I was going to buy something for Kero. What about you?"

"I was going to buy a treat for my little sister Nina, but all the other shops had customers yelling about everything being too sweet."

"It's the same here." Ritsuka replied.

"What?!" he said in shock. "Do you think...?"

She nodded. "I think this may be the work of a Star Card!"

* * *

 

"Hmmm...." Kero pondered on this after Ritsuka explained the situation. "Sounds like the work of the Sweet Card!"

"The Sweet Card?"

"Yeah! It's attracted to pastries, but it likes to make them too sweet!

"That explains it. It's affecting all the bakeries in town, even Allison's own desserts that we home baked!"

"You gotta capture it soon, Ritsuka, if you want to save Allison's desserts for the festival."

She nodded. "Right!"

She got off her bed and grabbed her backpack. "Get in."

He flew inside and she quickly zipped it up, putting it on her back. She ran out of her room and said, "Bye Maddie! I'm gonna go for a walk! I'll be back before dinner, OK?"

"Alright!" she yelled from the kitchen. "Enjoy your walk!"

Ritsuka quickly ran down the street, trying to concentrate where she felt it's energy most. She felt it's presence grow stronger and stronger the closer she came to the school.

She gasped. "Allison's desserts!"

Kero came out of her backpack and flew beside her. "You gotta capture it soon, Ritsuka!"

She nodded. "Right!"

She barged into the kitchen and closed the doors behind her. She then summoned the staff; "Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! RELEASE!"

Kero flew around the room. There were mixing bowls and spoons all over the table, and treats being baked in the ovens.

"Hm?" Kero peeked into one of the ovens and saw the little pixie girl that was Sweet. "Ritsuka! It's in here! Hurry!"

Ritsuka quickly opened the oven. "Alright, Sweet Card! This is the last time you'll be ruining my friend's desserts!"

Suddenly, the little pixie flew out of the oven and started turning random objects into sweets. The bowls became cake, the shapers became frosted cookies, and the black board became chocolate. Ritsuka stood there with wide eyes in awe.

"Ritsuka, snap out of it! This is no time to be fascinated!" Kero said.

"Oh, right!" she got her wand ready. "Sweet Card, I command you to re----HEY!!"

Ritsuka then ran after it and quickly grabbed a bag of salt. She took handfuls and started to throw salt on it, until the card eventually stopped in defeat. "Now...." she got her wand ready. "I command you to return to your powers confined, Sweet Card!"

All the objects that were turned into sweets then returned back into their original forms when the card flew over to Ritsuka. She sighed in relief.

"Good work, Ritsuka!" Kero told her. "That's my Cardcaptor!"

"Now Allison's treats are saved! They won't be too sweet!"

She then turned her head toward the doors. She could hear footsteps and voices starting to come closer and closer.

"Alright!" said Allison, opening the doors. "Let's see how they turned out!"

"Hey look, it's Ritsuka!" Anita pointed out.

"Ritsuka, what are you doing here?" asked Pamala.

"Oh, I uhhh...." she said, scratching her head. "I just wanted to see how your baking was going! But you weren't here."

"This is my last chance," said Allison. "If these don't turn out right it's bye-bye family booth!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll make it!" said Shilah with a closed eyes smile.

"Yeah, you're really good at cooking!" commented Anita.

"We all make mistakes," added Pamala. "They do say third time's the charm. This batch is sure to turn out right!"

"If you need any more help..." began Ritsuka. "I can help out a bit, if you don't mind."

Allison took Ritsuka's hands. "You must think it's all your fault, don't you?"

"What?"

"Everytime I've cooked with you, everything ended up too sweet."

"That is kinda true."

"But don't worry; I don't blame you at all! In my excitement I could of messed up on the measurements easily. So let's bake together, OK?"

She nodded. "Right!"

"All that is left is the strawberry cheese cake!"

"Yeah! Cake!" came a muffled voice from her backpack.

"Uhhh...what was that?" asked Allison.

"Oh, umm..." Ritsuka said nervously. "It must be Kero! Ya know, my stuffed animal!"

"Your stuffed animal can talk?"

"You know, it's one of those toys that when you squeeze it, it starts talking!"

"Ooh, I love those! Can I see him?"

"Umm, no!" she replied quickly. "He doesn't liked to be squeezed."

"What?" Allison looked at her weird.

"I mean...I don't want you to break him!"

"Oh, OK. Nevermind then. Let's start baking!"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. Let's go!"

* * *

 

Ritsuka was on her bed, signing her name on the card. "There, done!"

"So, uhh...do I get to try out how this batch tastes?" Kero asked eagerly.

"Sure." she opened up the cloth to reveal a slice of cheese cake. "Of course, everytime I brought one home it always tasted right, so we won't officially know 'till tomorrow."

"Ahhh, don't worry about it, Ritsuka!" Kero picked up the slice. "You've captured the card, so you don't have to worry about that anymore!"

"True. But we still could of made a mistake."

Kero took a bite. "Tastes good to me!"

She slightly laughed. "Really? Well then, I'm glad!"

"You sure I can't come to the festival?"

"Yes, Kero, I'm sure."

"Awww..." he moaned.

Ritsuka's phone then started to ring, so she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Ritsuka?"

"Allison?"

"Bad news. The festival date has been moved!"

"What?! Oh, come on! All that hard work!"

"The date's been moved to next Saturday night."

"What are we gonna do with all those sweets we just baked?"

"My aunt runs a bakery downtown. I'll probably just give them to her so she could sell it. You know what this means, don't you?"

She sighed. "Thursday after school at your place?"

"Exactly! See you on Monday!"

"OK, bye." she then hung up.

"What was that about?" Kero asked.

Ritsuka sighed. "The festival has been moved to next Saturday night, so now we have to bake a whole new batch again!"

"Tough work."

"Stupid Star Card..." she muttered. "Well, I'm going to go take a bath now, Kero. You be quiet while I'm gone, OK?"

She then shut the door behind her. Kero then floated on her desk and crossed his legs, sitting there in deep thought. _"Her powers are pretty strong already for someone who's never known they had them. Something about her feels familiar, but why can't I figure out why? But somehow.....I know she's the key to finding the current master!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if the Sweet Card affected bakeries.


	7. Episode 6 - A Lock Without a Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school, Tanner and Ritsuka stay to help out one of their friends, only to find they're locked inside! While Pamala searches for help, the two of them try to figure out a way to get out. But it's almost like something is keeping them in...

It was Monday. Ritsuka woke up on her bed and stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Looks like the weekend is over. That went by fast."

She sat up from her bed and turned her head toward her desk and saw Kero curled up beside the Sakura book. She slightly smiled. "At least I was able to enjoy it without any Star Cards showing up."

Ritsuka took a seat at the table and yawned. Maddie turned around, smiling with closed eyes, mixing some batter in a bowl. "Good morning, Ritsuka! I'm making pancakes for breakfast!"

"Ooh, I love pancakes!" Ritsuka replied. "Oh yeah! And good morning!"

"Are Tanner and Allison coming by to walk to school with you?" Maddie asked, pouring the batter into the skillet.

She shook her head. "They told me they probably can only do it once in awhile now. Guess it's back to beating the bell on my rollerskates."

Maddie put a pancake on Ritsuka's plate. "Well, I'm sure you can at least walk home from school everyday at least."

"Yeah, that's true." Ritsuka began to pour syrup over her pancakes. "At least I got up early this morning."

Maddie blinked then turned to look at the clock. "But it's 10 minutes 'till you have to leave, and you're not even dressed yet."

Ritsuka coughed, almost choking on her food. "WHAT?!"

She turned to look at the clock to see that it's true. "Kyaah!! I'm gonna be late!"

Quickly, Ritsuka literally jumped out of her chair and into her bedroom to dress up into her school uniform. Maddie slightly laughed. "You two are so much alike...."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kero crawled out from under the pajamas she just tossed on him. "What's the hurry!"

"I'm going to be late for school!"

Kero sighed. "Nothing's changed."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Sakura was exactly the same way...." he said. "It's always a shocker when she got up early. Looks like it'll be the same with you."

"Oh, be quiet, Kero!" she grabbed her backpack and ran out, shutting the door to her bedroom. "Bye Maddie, sorry I couldn't finish breakfast!"

"It's alright. I'll see you when you get home!"

Ritsuka quickly put on her rollerskates and protective gear and sped off to school.

 _"Please don't ring, please don't ring, please don't ring!"_ she chanted over and over in her head, hoping the bell wouldn't sound.

Up ahead she saw a fellow classmate, and she was about to crash into her. Ritsuka gasped and shouted, "Look out!"

The girl stopped and then turned around, only to fall backwards on the ground. Ritsuka looked up. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she then saw who it was. "Pamala?"

"Hey Ritsuka." she smiled with closed eyes.

"Why are you walking by yourself? Aren't you usually with your big sister Hanako?"

"Hanako's sick today."

"Ohhh...that's not good. Please let her know I hope she gets well."

"Okay, Ritsuka, I'll tell her."

In the distance came the sound of the school bell ring. Ritsuka moaned, "Oh no! I didn't make it in time!"

* * *

 

It was a long school day, but it finally came to an end.

"This is the first time I didn't make it...." said Ritsuka, still sulking over the fact she came after the bell sounded.

Allison patted her back. "Hey, don't worry about!"

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Tanner asked.

Ritsuka then gasped. "Oh, I just forgot! I was suppose to help Pamala with something at school!"

"I can stay and help you two out, if you want." said Tanner.

"Thanks, Tanner!"

"I'd help, too..." Allison said, putting on her backpack. "But I promised Mom I'd be home straight after school. See ya later!"

Both Tanner and Ritsuka waved goodbye. After that, they turned around and entered the school to help out their friend.

"It's weird to walk down such an empty hallway....." said Ritsuka. "There's so much more echoing."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too." Tanner replied.

Suddenly, Ritsuka felt something and halted. Tanner turned around and looked at her. "Hey, what's wrong, Ritsuka?"

"S-Something's not right!" she replied. "I feel as if there's something off."

"Hey guys!" came Pamala's voice. She ran down the hall towards them. "I'm finished with my after-school chores now."

"Oh....guess you didn't need my help after all." said Ritsuka.

"Sorry about that," she smiled with embarrasment. "I guess it wasn't as big of a job as I thought."

"Are you going home now?"

She nodded. "I need to pick up some groceries, since Hanako is sick."

"We can come and help you, if you want." Tanner offered.

"Yeah! It would be a lot easier with the 3 of us!" agreed Ritsuka.

"Thanks. I'd really appreciate it." Pamala replied.

"Oh! First I need to get something from my locker!" Ritsuka told them. "I forgot something!"

"It's OK; I'll just wait outside." she said. "Coming, Tanner?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I'll wait here for Ritsuka."

"Okay, I'll be outside waiting for you guys!" she then ran off and out the school doors.

5 minutes passed and Ritsuka returned, retrieving what she had almost left behind. "Alright! Let's go!"

Both of them proceeded to the front doors of the school where Pamala was waiting on the other side. Ritsuka wrapped her hand around the handle and tried pulling it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Huh? What the? They didn't lock us in already, did they?"

"Step aside...." Tanner pushed her away. "It's probably a bit jammed. Let a guy handle this."

Ritsuka growled. "Are you saying I am weak?!"

"No, I'm just saying that you're a girl!" he laughed to himself, then found he couldn't open it either. He then slammed his fist onto the door. "Stupid door, what the heck is up with it? No one could of locked it this early!"

"Is everything alright?" came the slightly muffled voice of Pamala on the other side.

"Not really...." Tanner replied.

"The door won't budge, we're stuck!" said Ritsuka. "It's like it's locked or something."

"But I didn't see anybody come lock it." Pamala told them. "You guys didn't keep me waiting for too long. If someone had come to lock the doors, I would of seen!"

"Yeah, tell that to the door...." muttered Tanner.

"I'll go find help!" Pamala said. "Stay put!"

Ritsuka laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, like we're really going anywhere."

* * *

 

Time passed away slowly and it was already close to dusk. The sun's light was fading, and Tanner and Ritsuka were still trapped in the school.

"Pamala didn't show up." said Tanner.

"I hope she's OK!" Ritsuka said in worry.

"Come on," Tanner got off the floor from where he was sitting. "Let's go to see if we can find another way out!"

"That's a good idea; there's more openings than just the front entrance!"

She got up and they both walked down the hallway, hearing nothing but their own footsteps.

"Hey Ritsuka..." began Tanner.

"Huh, yes?" she turned her head to look at him.

"Remember what you said earlier today, about something not feeling right?"

She stopped. "Yeah?"

He stopped, facing her. "Well, don't you think it's strange that we're now locked inside the school?"

"You're not telling me that I sensed it, are you?"

"You are a 'magic girl' aren't you?"

She groaned. "It's 'Cardcaptor', Tanner, Cardcaptor!"

He slightly laughed. "Come on, let's go...."

They tried every single door that could lead them outside. But all of them were locked, and they couldn't get them open. Tanner banged the last door in frustration. "Out of all the places to be trapped, we're trapped in school!"

Ritsuka looked down the hall. Though the sun was almost gone, there was still light shining through. Shining through from windows.

She tugged on Tanner's shirt. "Hey Tanner, let's try the windows!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" he realized, feeling stupid.

They ran out of the hall and tried opening them, but they were locked too. Ritsuka moaned in frustration. "This doesn't make any sense!"

Tanner then posed in a fighting stance, narrowing his eyes as he gazed at the window. Ritsuka's eyes slightly widened and then she looked at Tanner. "Uhhh...what the heck are you planning to do?"

"If we can't unlock the window, we'll shatter the window!" he replied.

He ran towards it, attempting to kick right through, but suddenly there was a green cloudy flash and he was knocked back.

"Ah! Tanner!" she knelt beside him. "Tanner, are you OK?"

He rubbed the back of his own head and tried sitting up. "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know, it was like some energy force was keeping you from breaking the window." she then gasped. "Wait, an energy force?"

She thought this through for a moment. "We're mysteriously trapped with no way out, it's gotta be....." she gasped. "A Star Card!"

"That must of been what you felt earlier today!" Tanner realized. "Then the only way to get out is if..."

"...I capture it!" Ritsuka then began to summon the staff. "Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your light! RELEASE!"

She threw a card in the air. "Mist Card, dissolve the window before you!" she slammed her staff to it. "Mist! Release and dispel!"

Instantly, a cloud of mist appeared and started pressing against the glass, but again a cloudy green flash of energy made the cloud of mist burst and disappear.

Both of them gasped. It didn't work! This card was going to be harder to capture than they thought.

She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

"Uhhh...what are you doing?" asked Tanner.

"I'm calling Kero!"

* * *

 

Kero was asleep, curled up on the desk until the sound of the phone woke him up. He floated towards the door frame of Ritsuka's room and peeked out of the crack of the door. No one seemed to be home so he flew out and went to answer the phone.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Kero! I need your help!"

"Ritsuka! Hey, why aren't you home yet? I heard Maddie go out the door worried sick about you."

"Tanner and I are trapped inside our school! We can't get out! I think it's a Star Card!"

"A Star Card?"

"Yes, Kero. Do you know of any that keeps doors from opening and windows from shattering?"

"A card that keeps you from opening.....AHA! That's the Lock Card!"

Tanner whispered, "What's it called?"

She whispered back, "The Lock Card."

"Listen carefully," began Kero. "The only way you'll be able to leave the school is to capture it."

"I figured that, Kero! But how?"

"In order to capture Lock, you gotta open it with a key!"

"A key? What kind of key unlocks Star Cards?"

"Well, that's pretty obvious. It's-----" suddenly, there was a bunch of static and the dial tone. The phone cut off.

She gasped when she looked at her phone. It had lost power. "Oh no!"

"What happened?"

"My phone just died, he was about to tell me how to capture the Lock Card! But I need a key..."

"A key?" Tanner questioned.

"I feel like the answer is right in front of me, but I can't figure it out!" she ruffled up her own hair in frustration.

_'Ritsuka....Ritsuka...'_

"Huh?" she turned to look down the hall and saw no one. By this time it was pretty much nightfall, with moonlight shining through the windows. "Did you...hear something?"

"Hear what?" Tanner looked at her weird. "You're not suffering cabin fever yet, are you?"

"I am not!"

_'Ritsuka....Ritsuka....'_

"It's....that same voice again....it's her..."

"What voice? Ritsuka, what's going on?"

She put her hand in front of his face, signaling him to be quiet. "Shhh....hold on..."

_'Use the key, Ritsuka....'_

"I've heard that before. Use the key...." it then hit her. "The Star Key!"

She brushed her hand against the wand, returning it to its key form. She held the necklace in front of her, the key dangling from it. "If the staff is the wand that seals a Star Card, it would make sense that the key could open a Star Card." she then looked at Tanner. "Come on, Tanner, we're getting out of here!"

Both of them ran to the front entrance. Ritsuka took a deep breath and pushed the key into the hole of the lock and turned. Suddenly, green swirling cloud-like energy swirled above their heads, forming into the shape of a lock.

"Hurry, before it locks us up again!" Tanner shouted.

"Right!" she nodded. "Lock Card, I command you to return to your powers confined!" she then slammed her staff. "Lock!"

The spirit was pulled towards the staff and formed into a card, floating towards Ritsuka. The door then opened and both Tanner and Ritsuka turned towards that direction.

"Ritsuka!" Pamala ran in and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry! I tried to get help, but was held up, and totally forgot you and Tanner were stuck here!"

"It's alright, Pamala, we're al---"

"No, it's not!" she said, tearing up. "I shouldn't have just left you guys here. I shouldn't of let myself be held up."

"Oh, Pamala..." Ritsuka hugged her tightly. "It's not your fault. Besides, we're OK now! Don't blame yourself. It's not like it was your fault we were trapped."

"We're a hundred percent sure it wasn't your fault." added Tanner.

Pamala wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know, it's just that I wouldn't want to be locked up either, especially at school of all places!"

"Ritsuka!" came the worried voice of Maddie. She ran over to her and wrapped her in her arms. "What happened? Why didn't you come home straight after school?"

"Tanner and I got locked inside." she replied.

"Huh? Locked?" she questioned with wide eyes.

"It's...a long story...haha..." she said nervously.

Maddie smiled with closed eyes. "Well, I'm glad you and Tanner are safe!" she then looked over at Pamala. "Thank you for letting me know where she was."

"No problem, Miss Taylor." Pamala replied.

"Come on," Maddie took Ritsuka's hand. "Let's go home."

"Mmhmm." she nodded, then looked back at Tanner. "Goodnight Tanner, see ya tomorrow!"

"Don't be late tomorrow, Miss Showron!" he said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

 

"Trapped at school, huh?" said Kero, ripping the foil off a plastic container of pudding.

"Yeah, what a wonderful place to be stuck at." Ritsuka said sarcastically. "Oh well, at least Tanner was with me. But still! I know it was only a few hours, but it felt like forever! I should of realized it was a Star Card when I had that strange feeling."

"Remember; always pay attention." Kero told her. "If you sense anything strange, take a moment to determine whether or not it's a card."

She nodded with a determined expresion. "I will, Kero!"

"That's my Cardcaptor!"

"Ummm, Kero..." she began. "Can you...tell me a little more about Sakura?"

"Sure, Ritsuka." he replied. "But I'm just curious, why do you want to know so much about her?"

"She is your master, right?"

"Well yeah, that's true, but....that still doesn't answer my question."

"Please tell me. It's important that I know who she is."

"Well, OK..." he said. "Sakura was an amazing master. She loved and cared for the cards, and always tried her best. She wasn't one to make enemies. Despite having a couple rivals, she always was friendly and tried to be their friend. She felt they all worked together to capture the cards."

"Who were her rivals?"

"First it was that Li kid, a direct descendant of Clow Reed himself."

"Wait, Li?" Ritsuka was shocked. "But Kero, didn't you say he was her husband?"

"Well he is." he replied. "He didn't like her at first, in fact he seemed pretty ticked off when he discovered Sakura accidently set the cards free."

"Well, the cards are part of his family." she said. "I can see why he might be a little mad about it."

"To make a long story short, Li accepted the fact Sakura was destined to be the next master and realized how important she was to him."

"So who was the second rival?"

"Meilin Rae, a girl who grew up training with Li." Kero said. "She had no magical powers, but still thought she was capable of capturing cards. Ha! Not only that, but she would always be clinging onto Li, and she was jealous of Sakura for some reason."

Ritsuka laughed. "And yet they all became friends in the end?"

"Yup, they did." Kero nodded. "You kind of remind me of Sakura."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Other than you always waking up late like her, there's just something about you that reminds me of her. But I can't quite put my finger on it!"

She smiled with closed eyes. "I'm sure you'll figure it out someday, what it is that reminds you of her. I'm flattered to hear that, though. I'm sure you miss her alot."

"Be ready for whatever comes your way, Ritsuka." Kero advised. "You're a Cardcaptor and anything can happen."

Ritsuka blinked and felt chills run up her spine. What did he mean by anything can happen?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good excuse to have these two alone.


	8. Episode 7 - Sinking Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka is met with a very eventful day; meeting a mysterious kind stranger, helping Allison's baking, and nearly being swallowed up by the ground!

Ritsuka and her friends, Tanner and Allison, were all outside for lunch time with their bento boxes.

"Remember; Thursday after school, my place." Allison reminded, stabbing her chopsticks in her food.

"Uhhh...Allison, you do know what you just did with your food is wrong, right?" Tanner pointed out.

"Hm?" she then looked at her sticks. "AHH!! Shoot, I wasn't paying attention!" she then slipped off the food with her fingers and used her chopsticks properly.

Ritsuka slightly laughed. "Yeah, I'll be there. I'm sure Maddie won't mind. I'll call you if she says otherwise."

"Why aren't I invited?" Tanner asked.

"Well, uhh..." Ritsuka looked at Allison.

"You can't cook." Allison said bluntly.

"What do you mean? I made my own lunch!"

"No, you didn't. Your mom made your lunch. All you did was pack it in."

"Hey! I also helped her make it!"

"Yeah, by handing her the ingredients."

"Guys, cool it!" said Ritsuka, preventing an all-out war. "This is stupid. Besides, I doubt Tanner would want to help, even if he could cook. It's a lot of work."

"He just wants to feel included." said Allison. "Okay, Tanner, you can come. But don't just stand around and do nothing!"

Suddenly, the bell rang. It was time for students to return to class.

"Oh man, now I can't finish my sushi!" Allison complained. "So by the way, what was it like being trapped inside the school yesterday?"

"Ummm...shouldn't we be getting to class now?" Ritsuka said nervously, a sweat drip slinking down her head.

"Yup, nothing to see here." said Tanner, pulling Allison up and pushing her forward.

"Hey! Tanner, stop that!" Allison commanded.

* * *

 

Ritsuka stared at the chalk board as their Math Teacher, Mrs. Chiyuri, was writing some problems on the board. She was a young teacher, and new to the school, only being 27 in age. And she was very sweet, always smiling, and she had a sort of soft-spoken, but slightly cutesy, voice. Their usual Math Teacher, Mr. Sypher, was on vacation, so Mrs. Chiyuri would be temporarily taking his place.

"Now, I need two volunteers to come up here and try to solve these problems I've just written down." she said, smiling with closed eyes.

Everyone started looking at each other, until Tanner shrugged and raised his hand. "I'll do it!"

He got out of his chair and the teacher handed him a piece of chalk. Mrs. Chiyuri then looked about the rest of her class. "Anyone else?"

Suddenly, Ritsuka was hit with a wave of tiredness. Her eyes began to feel heavier, and she slowly started to drift off to sleep. Allison noticed and whispered, "Ritsuka! Hey, are you OK? Ritsuka?"

Her voice began to fade as everything faded to black....

_Ritsuka stood in a void place, with only some light surrounding her. She could hear splashes, as if water was dripping into a small puddle. The sound echoed throughout the void, but it had a magical sound to it. Ritsuka lifted up her head, seeing ripples on the mirror-like floor she was standing upon. She could see her reflection in the still water. Yes, she was standing in a small pool of water that was widespread as far as she could see. But it barely reached the top of her feet._

_"Where...am I?" she questioned. "What is this place? Is anyone even...here?"_

_A soft breeze began to blow, and there was a slight whistling sound carried upon it. Flower petals began to rain down out of nowhere, blowing the direction of the wind. Ritsuka put her hand out to catch the petals. "These look like cherry blossoms. But...where are they coming from? There's no trees here."_

_She looked around and caught a glimpse of someone standing in the distance with her back turned. She slightly gasped, "Who is that?"_

_She appeared to be wearing a dark colored kimono with pink flower prints on it, most likely branches with cherry blossoms on them. She just stood there, not saying anything._

_"Hello!" Ritsuka called, slowly walking towards her. "Can you tell me where I am? What is this place and what am I doing here?"_

_Still no answer. She just stood there, her kind of long, slightly wavy brown hair blowing in the wind._

_"I'm Ritsuka." she told the strange woman. "Ritsuka Showron."_

_Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind, blowing a thick swirling of petals between her and the strange woman. Ritsuka covered her face with one arm, until the wind stopped. While the strong wind was blowing, she heard voices echo throughout the darkness. They were familiar, she's heard them before. Their lines were exactly the same, as if this were the same scene being repeated._

_"Sakura!! Fight 'em off! Fight 'em off!"_

_"I can't! I can't move, Li! I can't do anything!"_

_"Element, Wind! Come to my aid!"_

_"Goodbye Li, I'm so sorry..."_

_Ritsuka uncovered her eyes, and when there were no more petals, the strange woman was gone. But now standing in her place was someone else, a man who appeared to be the same age as the lady who previously stood there. She couldn't see his face because it was shadowed. He wore Chinese clothes and was holding a sword. Ritsuka took a step back in fear._

_"Wh-Who are you?" she asked, frightened._

_He held his sword up and Ritsuka winced. "I will find her, no matter what."_

"Ritsuka? Hey, Ritsuka!"

"What?!" Ritsuka shot up.

"You fell asleep again." Allison told her.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" she screamed. The whole class started to laugh.

"Miss Showron, are you sure you're feeling OK?" asked Mrs. Chiyuri.

"Oh, uhhh...yeah! I'm just fine!"

"Okay then, let us continue with our lesson..."

* * *

 

"See you tomorrow!" Allison waved goodbye, walking back home from school.

Tanner and Ritsuka waved back and then looked at each other.

"So, Ritsuka..." Tanner began. "Why did you fall asleep?"

"I just felt so...tired all of a sudden." she said. "It's hard to explain, but I had another one of those strange dreams again."

"How was it strange?"

"Well, I was standing in a dark place, and there was a thin layer of water on the floor," she began, explaining the dream to him. "There were...cherry blossoms raining down out of nowhere, and I saw this woman. I kept trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't answer. Then there was this huge gust of wind and I heard these voices calling out to each other. And then I saw this man standing in front of me, saying something about finding her no matter what."

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said it was weird!" Tanner commented. "I can't make any sense of it."

"Neither can I." said Ritsuka. "Maybe Kero knows what it means. But...I also don't want to worry him, either. So for now, I think I'll keep it to myself."

"Well, I better get home. I promised Nina I would play with her after school. See ya!" he told her, walking away.

"See ya!" she waved goodbye.

It was still a bright day, so she decided before returning home that she'd head downtown to check out the local bakeries. She thought maybe she could buy a surprise treat for Kero.

_'I wonder if Kero likes chocolate pudding cake. Or maybe dessert rice balls. Or what about rice cakes? It's so hard to choose! But...I think he'll like whatever I give him...'_

Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into somebody. They both fell back on their bottoms. Ritsuka felt totally embarrased. "Ohh! I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," said the person, rubbing his eyes and then putting his glasses back on. The young man had gray hair and yellow eyes, and his face seemed very kind. He got off the sidewalk and put his hand out. "Need help getting up?"

She reached for his hand and took it, and he pulled her up. "Thanks!"

"You must of been pretty deep in your thoughts to have walked into me like that. Were you daydreaming about something?"

"Uhhh...not really," Ritsuka replied. "I was just thinking about what I was going to buy for a friend. I'm heading down to the bakery!"

"Hey, I know of a really good bakery just down the street. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Yes, please! Thank you!"

"Alright then, follow me."

She walked right behind him and it wasn't long until they reached a local family-owned bakery called Miyuki-Chan. Ritsuka stared at the display window in awe. "Wow!"

She looked up at him. "Thank you so much! Now I know of a really good place!"

"I hope you'll find what you're looking for in there." he told her. "By the way, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you, too!" she smiled with closed eyes. "Oh! My name! It's Ritsuka! Ritsuka Showron!"

He slightly gasped with wide eyes. Ritsuka blinked. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled again. "Not at all. I'm Julian, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Ritsuka."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, too!" she nodded.

"I have to be going now." he started to walk away, but then waved and said, "I think we'll be seeing each other again very soon. Take care!"

"Huh?" Ritsuka stood there, blinking, as she watched him walk away. "What does...he mean by that?"

* * *

 

It was nightfall. Ritsuka had just finished eating dinner. She went into her room, closing the door behind her, holding a plastic bag.

"Ritsuka! Where've you been?" Kero asked, floating over to her.

"I stopped by a bakery after school. I would of handed this over to you earlier, but I had chores to do. Then Maddie came home and I had to eat dinner. Anyway, here you go..." she held out the bag.

Kero gasped in delight. "Ritsuka, you shouldn't have!"

He snatched it up and flew over toward the bed and started digging through it. "Yeah! Cake! Chocolate cake!"

Ritsuka giggled. "I wasn't sure what to get you, but I figured you like practically all sweets, so..."

"Oh, do I ever!"

While Kero was munching down, she sat at her desk, sifting through all of the cards she currently has.

"So, sense anything strange lately?" Kero asked.

"Not since yesterday." she replied. "I really hope to have a break from capturing. At least until after the festival."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way, Ritsuka. You're gonig to have to be ready for anything. A card could strike at any moment!"

"I know that, Kero. But it sure would be nice."

* * *

 

"Alright! Let's start baking!" Allison said.

"Why did yesterday have to go so fast?" Ritsuka moaned.

"What did you do yesterday, anyway, Ritsuka?" asked Tanner, laid out on the couch.

"Hey! Don't you remember what I told you on Tuesday, Tanner?" Allison shouted. "I said you can be here if you don't sit around doing nothing!"

"You already said I couldn't cook, so..."

Allison groaned and then sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of judged your cooking like that since I actually haven't tasted your food. There! Now will you help us?"

"Okay, but first, I'm still awaiting Miss Showron's answer."

"Eh, I sat around doing nothing." she replied. "Had no chores to do, since I got them done the night before."

"So, you were busy on Tuesday then?"

"Sort of. I bought treats for Kero, no, I mean, uhhh...Maddie! I bought them for Maddie."

"Let's just get this over with." said Tanner, putting on an apron. "Uhhh....Allison, do you have any...white aprons?"

She smirked. "What's wrong, Tanner? Don't you think you look lovely in pink?"

"Get me a white apron, Allison."

"Hehehe!" she laughed evily. "Okay, okay. Here--" she held it up and he quickly snatched it and put it on, tossing the pink one on her head. "Hey! Watch where you throw things next time!"

"If we keep fighting, it'll take really long to get this done!" Ritsuka pointed out.

"Hey, at least we got the day off from school today to do this! Or else it'd be nightfall by the time we're done!"

"That's true." Ritsuka smiled with closed eyes. "What should we start on first?"

"Let's do the kiwi strawberry tart. Then we'll start on the cupcakes." replied Allison.

"And what about me?" Tanner asked.

"Why don't you crack some eggs for us?"

"Not a problem!" he stretched his arms, snapping his fingers in place. He threw an egg in the air and tried catching it, but it cracked on the floor. "Uhhh...whoops!"

Allison narrowed her eyes. "Go clean that up!"

* * *

 

Ritsuka stretched after a long day's work. "Finally! We're done!"

"Wow, you actually managed to make it taste like dessert this time instead of giant sugar cubes!" Tanner said, after he took a huge bite out of one of the sample cupcakes.

Allison elbowed him. "Shut up!"

"Well, I better get home before it's dark." Ritsuka said, putting on her jacket. When she opened the door, the sky was covered in clouds.

"It's already a bit dark 'cause of those clouds!" commented Allison.

"I could walk home with you, Ritsuka." Tanner offered.

"No, it's OK!" she told him. "It's just some cloud cover. The worst that could happen is it might rain on me!"

"Bye Ritsuka, see ya tomorrow!" Allison waved.

"See ya!" she waved back.

As she walked down the street, Kero popped out of her backpack, gasping for breath. "Wow, I thought we'd never get out of there!"

"Huh?" Ritsuka stared at him in horror and then quickly grabbed him, looking around. "Kero, you were in my backpack this whole time?!"

"Well yeah, I wanted to try some of those treats you were making!"

"What were you thinking? What if Allison saw you?"

"I was quiet!" he said, crossing his arms. "I've had years of experience."

She rolled her eyes. "Just get back in my backpack."

"It's not like anyone's here right now!"

"I know that, Kero, just get back in..." she stopped. "You're right, no one's here. That's strange."

"Something strange is going on around here..." said Kero.

Ritsuka gasped. "Feel that? It felt like an earthquake!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath her began to split and there was a growing whirlpool of sand spinning. Ritsuka screamed as she was being pulled below, sinking in the sand. "Kero!!" she called. "Kero, help!!"

She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. "Kero?"

Suddenly, she saw the shadow of something flying above her. In startlement, she closed her eyes. Whatever it was swept down and pulled her out of the sand. When she opened her eyes, she found herself on the back of a tiger with wings!

Ritsuka screamed. "Who are you? And what have you done with Kero?!"

"You don't have to worry, Ritsuka," the creature told her. "He's right here."

"Right here? What do you...wait a minute...." she looked at him and gasped. "Kero?! You mean...this is your true form?"

He nodded.

"B-B-But...how were you able to change? I thought all the cards had to be collected before you had enough power to do that!"

"That's what happened when Sakura was capturing the cards, but only because the previous master had passed away." he explained.

"But then...how? How were you able to return to your original form?"

"Returning to my true form means that the current master is still alive."

She gasped. "Sakura..."

"Listen closely, the name of the card that is swallowing everything up beneath us is the Sand Card."

"The Sand Card? How am I suppose to capture it?"

"Hurry, Ritsuka,, it's growing fast."

She nodded, taking out the key. "Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your light! RELEASE!"

She threw a card in the air. "Fly!"

A pair of wings grew upon her back and she got off Keroberos and flew over the whirlpool. "Sand Card, I command you to---AH!" a shot of sand headed towards her and she dodged it. She pulled out the cards and looked at them. "I need some way to block its attacks, but how?"

Another sand shot came towards her, and she flew out of the way. "I need to some how capture it, but I can't if it keeps shooting me!"

Suddenly, it came to her. "I got it!"

She took out a card. "Shield Card, block the sand blasts from hitting me!" she slammed her staff to it. "Shield! Release and dispel!"

Instantly, a magical shield engulfed her within a bubble. The sand card continued to blast, but she was protected. "Sand Card, I command you to return to your powers confined, Sand Card!" slamming down the sealing wand, the card was sucked into the staff and formed back into a card.

Ritsuka landed, and the Shield and Fly faded away, returning to cards themselves. Kero flew over to her, back in his barrowed form. "You did it, Ritsuka!"

"I couldn't of done it without you, Kero! You saved my life!" she then opened her backpack. "Now let's get back home before someone sees you."

Kero flew into the bag and she zipped it up. It suddenly began to rain and she sighed. "I knew I said that the worst that could happen was that it would rain, but this is nothing to what has just happened."

When she turned her head, she slightly gasped. In the distance, standing there looking at her, was Julian holding an umbrella. He then looked straight and started to walk away. Ritsuka turned her head, watching him walk away. How long had he been standing there? Did he see her and Kero? Does he know about the cards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another familiar face joins the cast.


	9. Episode 8 - Drowning Again (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka feels like a terrible friend and wishes to undo her mistake after a tiring card capture. Another card coincidentally gives her that chance.

Ritsuka woke up early that Saturday morning. Sitting up from her bed, she yawned and stretched. Kero was still asleep, curled up beside her on the pillow.

"Well, today's the day!" she said to herself. "Where all our hardwork will be put to the test! Tonight at the festival...."

Suddenly, her cellphone began to ring. She reached over to her nightstand and picked it up. "Hello, Ritsuka here."

"Surprising, I was actually able to get ahold of you this morning!" came the voice of her friend, Allison.

Ritsuka sighed. "Just get to the point. What's up? Does it concern the festival?"

"Of course it does! Can you believe the day is finally here?"

"I know. Baking all those treats several times until we got it right! I sure won't be baking for awhile."

"Do you have a kimono for the festival?"

"Yeah. It's really pretty; it's yellow with black flower prints on it."

"A yellow kimono?" Allison said in a skeptical tone. "Well, you'll stand out, that's for sure."

"Hey, I think I look good in yellow. Besides, it is my favorite color. I like how it's all cheery and happy. What about you?"

"Mine's a silky-looking kimono that's maroon with white flower prints."

"Sounds fancy." Ritsuka commented. "So, when exactly does the festival start?"

"Around 6 o'clock, but to be on the safe side so we can set up, try coming an hour earlier. If that's too early, at least a half hour early."

"Okay. I'll be there. See you then."

"See ya."

Ritsuka hung up her phone and set it back on the nightstand. She got off of her bed and exited her bedroom. Maddie was at the kitchen table, scrapbooking.

"You're up early." said Maddie, smiling with closed eyes. "Sleep OK?"

She nodded. "Yup. I'm really excited about the festival. I wish you could go with me."

"Yeah, I wish I could, too. Maybe next time, for sure."

"Well, I'm going to get dressed and take a walk. I'll be sure to be back before lunch time."

"OK Ritsuka, have fun!"

* * *

 

Ritsuka was walking on the sidewalk lined with trees. She was thinking about the festival, hoping everything would go according to plan. Not paying attention, she ran into the back of someone.

"Oof!" she took a step back, rubbing her forehead. "Ow! Ohhh....I am so sorry, I was...."

"Ritsuka? Is that you?"

"Huh?" she looked up to see a familiar person smiling with closed eyes. The guy she had met downtown, Julian. "Oh, uhh...hey!"

"Taking a morning walk?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about the festival tonight." she replied. "Are you going?"

He shook his head. "I won't be able to make it tonight, I have some things to do."

"Oh...well....maybe you can come to the next festival."

"Hey, that sounds like fun. Maybe we could go together."

Ritsuka sort of blinked and color started to rush to her face. _'Wait....am I....blushing?!'_

She shook her head intensely and tried to get back on track. "Well, I gotta run down to the store to pick something up. See ya later!!" she said this as she ran passed him.

_'Why did I feel so nervous around him all of a sudden? I don't understand, I just met the guy!'_

"Hey look big brother, it's Miss Showron!"

"Huh?" Ritsuka then stopped running. She had already made it into town, and she looked across the street to see Tanner and his little sister Nina waving at her. "Didn't expect to see you here, Tanner."

"Just taking my little sister out for a treat!" he said, messing up Nina's hair. "Why don't you come and join us?"

She smiled with closed eyes and nodded. "Sure!"

* * *

 

After spending most of the day with Tanner and Nina, Ritsuka realized how late it was getting. "Kyaaah!! Oh no!"

"What is it, Ritsuka?" Tanner said, worried.

"I gotta get home and get dressed! The festival's gonna start soon, and I'm not even in my kimono yet!"

"Nina and I can walk with you. We're going to the festival, too."

"But I wanna wear my kimono, too!" Nina pouted.

He sighed. "Alright, we'll go home first."

"Yay!!"

"I'll see you two at the festival. Bye!" Ritsuka waved as she started running.

She dashed through the door and into her bedroom, quickly changing into her kimono, and then dashed out of the door again and ran to the festival grounds where she was suppose to meet Allison.

Arriving at her booth, Ritsuka stopped, bending over and catching her breath.

"You've managed to arrive here 3 minutes before the festival starts. I had to set up everything myself, what a help you were." she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry!" Ritsuka said. "I just lost track of time. I ran into Tanner and Ni---"

"Ohh....Tanner, was it?" she said with a devious face. She then got up in her face. "It's okay, Ritsuka." she said with a sly smile. "I can see why you ditched me. But I can forgive you, since your time with Tanner is so...."

"What the HECK are YOU talking about?!" she yelled.

She laughed loudly and then smacked her back. "Come on, let's quickly sample the snacks before we open shop!"

"You mean booth."

"Whatever..."

Allison opened up one of the boxes that had dessert rice balls. She handed one to her friend and took one for herself and they both ate it.

"These are delicious!" Ritsuka said.

"Great! We're ready for business!"

"Hey, can I get some of those rice balls?" asked a tall man who was standing with his wife and daughter.

"Looks like we've reeled in our first customer!" she whispered loudly to Ritsuka. She then pushed her in front. "Now go serve him!"

"I, uhh....yes?" she said nervously. "Rice balls you say?"

"Yeah. Give me 3 of them, please."

"Yeah, no problem!" she took them out of the box, handed it over, and asked for the amount needed. "Thank you, and enjoy the festival!"

Ritsuka then sighed in relief. "I was so nervous..."

"Not cut out to be the cashier type, huh?"

"I'm not even doing cashier work, stupid! This is a festival booth!"

"You know what I mean! It's a similiar concept; customer walks up with order, you give them the order, they pay, customer leaves. Same thing as walking into a store and purchasing something!"

"I guess you're right....."

"Hey look, it's Tanner!" Allison pointed. "Awwww....and look at little Nina in her pink kimono! She's so adorable!"

"Big brother, I want some cake!" demanded Nina.

"Cake? Where am I going to find...oh yeah! Allison's booth." Tanner then approached.

"What can I get for you, kind sir?" asked Allison professionally.

"I'd like a slice of chocolate cake if you have any." he replied. "And where's Ritsuka?"

"Oh, she's over there organizing the desserts." Allison pointed.

"Hey Ritsuka!" Tanner called.

"Huh? Yeah?" she turned around. "Tanner, are you alright? Why are you just....staring at me?"

"Huh?" he shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing. Just get some cake for my sister, please."

 _'I never knew Ritsuka looked so attractive in a kimono.....'_ he thought to himself, heart-pounding.

"Hey daydreamer!" Allison yelled, snapping him back into reality.

"Erm, what?" he reacted, startled.

"Uhhh...your sister's cake?"

"Yummy!" Nina jumped up and grabbed it, gulping it down.

Both Tanner and Allison stood there, blinking.

"Wow...that sure went fast..." commented Allison.

"Nina, that was rude. Remember what Mom always told us! Now say 'thank you' to Allison." Tanner told her.

"Thank you, Miss Allison!" she smiled brightly.

"Awww...you're so adorable. Anytime!" Allison replied.

As Ritsuka continued organizing, she suddenly sensed something. She gasped and quickly turned around. _'What's that sound? It's so faint...but it almost sounds....like rushing water.'_ she thought to herself. _'It's starting to get louder. Is it coming closer?'_

"Uhhh...guys!" she tried grabbing her friends' attention. "I know this is gonna sound a little bizzarre, but do any of you hear the sound of water?"

"Water?" both Tanner and Allison questioned.

"I hear it, Miss Showron!" said Nina, her face messy with chocolate frosting.

"Now that you mention it...." Allison turned and her eyes widened and gasped. "What the....a....tidal wave?!"

Coming through the festival was a gushing of rushing water headed their way, threatening to wipe the festival off the map. Everyone started to scatter, running and screaming, in search for higher ground. Tanner quickly grabbed onto his little sister, "Hold onto me!"

He then looked at Ritsuka, eyes telling her he can see this isn't normal, and asking if it's one of those magical cards. Ritsuka nodded, answering his question.

"Be careful, Ritsuka." he told her.

"Right!" she replied.

Allison then grabbed Ritsuka's hand and started running. "What are you standing around for? We have to get out of here!"

"Allison, wait! You don't understand!" Ritsuka yelled, trying to escape Allison's grip.

"No, you don't understand! Do you want to drown?!"

"I can swim, ya know!"

"Are you crazy?! I'm pretty sure even olympic swimmers would have trouble surviving that! Especially if the water comes fast enough to make them crash into something! You could be swept under, even killed if you're not careful! Let's just get to where it's safe!"

"I can't!" Ritsuka stopped and pulled her hand out of Allison's. She stopped and turned around as well, "What's with you? Do you WANT to DIE?"

"That's not it...." she said. "Allison, I know this'll sound crazy, but there's something about me I've been keeping secret from you. I can't explain now 'cause there isn't enough time, but I'm the only one that can stop that rush of water."

Allison slowly started to back away. "What are you...trying to tell me? Is this a way you can cover up trying to commit suicide or something? Come on, Ritsuka, what do you mean only you can stop this thing? What can you possibly do?!"

Ritsuka sighed, then took out her necklace, and began saying the incantation. "Key of the Star...." her magic circle appeared beneath her feet and Allison's eyes widened. She took a step back and watched in awe, slightly covering her eyes due to the light's brightness. "....With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your Light! RELEASE!"

A gust of wind gathered and her key necklace turned into the sealing wand. "You have to get out of here, now! I'll meet you and Tanner when this is over!"

"What?! But you...what the....that staff....are you?" she couldn't find any words to describe her shock. Ritsuka sighed and then threw a card in the air, "Float Card, bring Allison to higher ground. Float!" she slammed her staff to the card. "Release and dispel!"

The float card surrounded her friend, and began to lift her from the ground, slowly taking her away from danger. "Hey, what the....Ritsuka! Wait...that dream I had...it wasn't a dream after all, was it? Ritsuka! Ritsuka, explain yourself! Ritsuka!!!"

Her voice began to grow fainter and fainter as she floated away. Ritsuka turned to face this thing. She then summoned another card, "Fly!"

Wings sprouted fourth from her back and she flew above the water. She then took out her cell phone to call the apartment. "Hello, Kero?"

"Ritsuka! Hey, how's the festival going? Still wish you brought me along, but hey, you'll bring me back a treat, won't ya?"

"No time for that Kero! We've got a huge problem! And I don't have much time! This sudden gushing of water came out of nowhere!"

"Wait....it can't be! You're up against The Water Card already?"

"The Water Card?"

"Listen Ritsuka; Water is one of the Four Elements, therefore its power is incredibly strong. This'll be more difficult to capture than any card you've faced so far."

"Great...." she said sarcastically. "So, how do I capture it?"

"First, you need a way to stop the flooding."

"I know! What if I were to create a natural barrier?"

Just as she said this, The Float Card returned to her. "Guess Allison's safe now." she said. "Now, let's build a dam!"

"Wood Card! Create a wooden dam with your vines and branches to contain Water," she then slammed her staff to it. "Wood! Release and dispel!"

The Wood spirit appeared and did just as she had commanded, and the rushing stopped. However, it irritated the card, and so it revealed its true form. Ritsuka was slightly startled by its sudden appearance. It then started to throw beams of rushing water towards her. "Ahhh!" she did her best to dodge, but got soaked every so often. "This is really weighing down my wings! A few more hits, and I'll go under!"

"Ritsuka! Hey Ritsuka, what's happening?"

"The Water Card just showed its true form!"

"Oh no....hang in there, Ritsuka!"

"Kero....what card did Sakura use when she captured it?"

"She didn't really use a card. She led it into a freezer and used The Windy card to freeze it. And right now, you don't have that card on you."

"Freeze it, huh?" she then remembered how she captured The Mist. "Aha! Freeze Card, release and dispel! Turn The Water into ice!"

The Freeze spirit appeared and then made the Water Card frozen. "Water Card, I command you to return to your powers confined! Water!"

The card was sucked into the staff and back into its card form. Ritsuka then descended back to the ground. "That was a close one..." she then looked at the festival grounds. "Oh no...about half of everything that was set up is ruined!"

"Ritsuka! Hey, Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka turned around. "Tanner?"

He stopped and bent over, trying to catch his breath. He then looked up, "Are you...alright?"

She held up the card proudly, smiling with closed eyes. "I've got it all under control! So how's Nina?"

"With Mom," he replied. "Hey, where's Allison?"

"Oh, uhhh...." she rubbed the back of her head. "I kind of sent her away with The Float Card."

"Oh yeah? Well now you'll need to be explainng this one to me, Tanner Haze and Ritsuka Showron!"

Both of them turned to see a rather irritated, angry looking Allison, eyeing them with fierce eyes. They looked at each other, sort of nervously. What were they to do? Can't lie and say it was a dream this time. The only option now was the truth.

* * *

 

The moon shined brightly in the sky and the air was full of cricket noises. Ritsuka and her friends were underneath a tree. It was time for her to tell Allison the truth about her capturing business.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied to you," she told her. "But I wasn't sure how you'd react. I guess I was just scared what you'd think of me."

"But when Tanner first saw you, you didn't hold back!" Allison pointed out. "Wait...you mean I'm not worth knowing. You must think I'm not trustworthy and would go off and betray you." tears started to spring from her eyes as she said this. "You don't trust me...."

"No, no, that's not...." she sighed. "I was....just not ready to tell you, that's all."

"Don't lie to me, Ritsuka. You just didn't want to tell me! I wouldn't think you're crazy. Okay, maybe I would, but I kenw you weren't crazy when I saw you turn that key into a magic wand! You could of showed me if that's what you were worried about. And to lie to me, saying what I experienced when I was flying through the air was a dream....you made ME look like the fool!"

"Allison, just calm down." Tanner told her.

"You shut up! She obviously thinks you're a better friend than I am if she told you!" she then looked at Ritsuka. "Or maybe there's more to the story. Tanner must be special to you, huh? Like more than a friend?"

"No, he's not!" she yelled. "We're just friends, stop it with your crazy theories!"

"Wait...huh?" Tanner said, looking at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"No Tanner, it's not like that. I mean, you are important to me, just not....I uhhh...."

"You're messed up, that's all I can say!" Allison said. "Don't worry; I won't let anyone else know about your 'secret life' as a magical girl. But don't think I'll ever speak to you again, either!"

"I got to get back to Nina," said Tanner. "See ya!"

"Yeah....see ya..." Ritsuka then lowered her head and sighed. She crouched down and put her back up against the tree, burrying her head in her arms, crying.

* * *

 

The bedroom door swung open. Kero perked up and flew over there. "Hey, Ritsuka, you're home! Did you watch the news? Someone actually video taped that wave coming. Good thing they didn't get a glimpse of you capturing the card! So, did you bring me anything?"

Ritsuka didn't answer, she just fell on her bed, face down and started to cry. Kero floated over to her. "What's the matter, Champ?"

"Champ?" she questioned.

"Oh, sorry. It's kind of an old habit of mine. That's what I used to call Sakura all the time to encourage her."

"Well I don't deserve to be called that, Kero! I'm a horrible person!"

"Ritsuka...."

"No, it's true, Kero! I had to finally tell Allison I was a Cardcaptor and I totally screwed things up! I may have also hurt Tanner in the process...."

"Wow, you guys are pretty close, huh?"

"Well it won't be like that anymore!" Ritsuka rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "I just wish I could start the day over and do things right! I wish I could go back in time just one more day! Just once....that's all I'd...." her eyes grew heavy and then she fell asleep.

Kero then pulled the covers over her and curled up beside her. Suddenly, he felt a strong magical energy. He looked towards the window. _'Another card already?'_

* * *

 

Ritsuka sat up from bed, rubbing her eyes and then yawning. The birds were singing their song and Kero was still curled up beside her. "Oh Kero..." she patted his head. Suddenly, her cell phone rang on the nightstand. "What? I don't remember putting it back there." she shrugged and then answered it. "Hello, Ritsuka here."

"Surprising, I was actually able to get ahold of you this morning!" it was Allison.

Ritsuka gasped and her eyes widened. "Allison? But I thought you were mad at me."

"Mad at you? Ritsuka, are you feeling OK? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because....you know....the festival...."

Allison laughed. "I already told you it's not your fault that we had to bake those treats several times over. And speaking of the festival, that's exactly what I called you for. You're ready for it, right? What kind of kimono did you get?"

"What?" Ritsuka sat there in total shock. "But....I could of sworn...."

"Could of sworn what? Ritsuka? Hey, you still there?"

 _'But I could've sworn the festival was yesterday....'_ she thought. She jumped off her bed and searched through all her cards and could not find The Water. "It disappeared?!"

"Hello....best friend is talking to you! Can you hear me? Ritsuka....hey!"

"Oh, uhhh....sorry, Allison!" she said nervously.

"Is something going on? You seem so tense!"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary! Heh heh...."

"Well, anyway, the festival starts around 6 o'clock, but to be on the safe side, please come an hour earlier so we can set up. If that's too early, a half hour before it starts is good, too. I can't wait to see your kimono! Bye!"

When the dial tone hit, Ritsuka just dropped her phone. "No way....my wish came true?"

* * *

 

Ritsuka walked down the sidewalk lined with trees, like she did yesterday. At least, she was certain it was yesterday. It couldn't of been a dream, could it?

"What's going on here?" she said to herself as she walked. "This is just too weird! All I did is wish time would go back at least one day so I can make things right with Allison. Could it really of come true? Or did I dream about the future? I'm not sure which one..."

"Oh, Ritsuka. Taking a morning walk?"

"Huh?" she looked up to see Julian there. "Julian! Good morning!"

"I heard you thinking out loud, is something bothering you?"

"You heard all that?" she said, looking pale.

He laughed slightly. "Don't worry; I only came in the last part, so I wasn't sure what you were talking about with yourself."

"Hey, ummm....are you...going to the festival tonight?" she asked out of the blue. "Oh wait, that's right, you had stuff to do!"

"Huh? How did you know that?"

Ritsuka then realized she made a big mistake. "Uhhh...forget what I said! It was just a guess!"

"I might not be able to go to this festival, but maybe next time. We could go together."

"Ummm...yeah..." she said, blushing. _'Oh no....there's that feeling again....why do my cheeks feel so hot?'_

"See you around!" Julian then waved goodbye and continued onward.

"That was embarrasing...." she sighed. As she walked into town she realized something and gasped. _'Wait....last time I was so lost in my thoughts I bumped into the back of him. How come this time he noticed me before I could do that? I'm pretty sure the timing was the same. I should of still bumped into him. He couldn't of known I was coming, could he?'_ she shook her head. "No way! It's just a coincidence...he doesn't know anything! Besides, leaving a minute earlier or later than yesterday may have caused the possibility of him noticing me beforehand, plus I was talking to myself. Haha, that's it!"

"Hey big brother, it's Miss Showron!"

"Right on que..." Ritsuka turned around, smilng with closed eyes. "Hello Tanner, Nina."

* * *

 

Like the previous day, she spent several hours with Tanner and his little sister.

"And this time I'll be on time," Ritsuka said proudly, checking the time on her cell. "I'm gonna go to my house to change into my kimono and then help out Allison. See you there!"

"Tell Allison to reserve me a whole box of cookies, 'kay?" Tanner yelled.

Ritsuka slightly giggled as she got further away. "Yeah, right, Tanner! You have to pay like everybody else if you want something from our booth!"

Nina tugged on his shirt. "I want to change into my kimono, too!"

Tanner smiled warmly at his little sister. "Okay Nina, let's head home."

Ritsuka rushed into her room, all bright and happy, changing into her kimono. "Time to live this day right!"

"What are you so happy about?" Kero asked.

"I just got a second chance!"

"Second chance?"

"You remember I caught that card yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, you were bawling your eyes out when you came home."

"Kero!" she narrowed her eyes, then returned to smiling. "Anyways, I'm sure you heard me wish I could do it all over again, and guess what?"

"Wait....are you saying?" Kero then just remembered that powerful energy he felt last night. "Ritsuka, there's a problem."

"Ahhhh....what problem? And I was just having a good day, even though technically it's a repeat!"

"I knew this day seemed off. No wonder all of the 'new episodes' on TV were repeats today, 'cause I watched them yesterday!"

"Yeah, isn't it great? We can fix any mistakes we made the previous day!"

"Ritsuka, this is serious. Time has been turned back...but not because you wished it. It's the work of a Star Card!"

She gasped, but tried to stay positive. "Well, first time a Star Card has ever done anything to benefit me! I shall thank it once I capture it!"

"You do realize you're gonna have to recapture The Water Card again, right?"

"WHAT?!" she yelled. "Oh no, I totally forgot about that!"

"Plus now you have the Time Card on your hands, which could complicate things."

"Nevermind that, I got to get to the festival and warn all those people!"

* * *

 

"Wow....Ritsuka...." Allison said in shock. "You came an hour earlier than I asked you to."

"Yeah, well...." she said, panting. "I thought of....being early for a change!"

"Nice kimono, bright and happy yellow!" Allison said.

"And yours is fancy and elegant!" commented Ritsuka.

"I know we have a lot of time, but let's set up now. First, let's try some of the snacks to make sure these are worthy enough to sell." she took a dessert rice ball and gave one to her friend. "Ah! Turned out great!"

"Yup, delicious...." Ritsuak said. _'Though I already knew that from yesterday, but hey, I don't mind eating it again!'_

So Allison and Ritsuka began to set up her family's booth. They opened all of the crates and started to put some of the treats on display. All the extras were left in the back.

"Ummm, Allison?" began Ritsuka.

"Yeah, what is it?" Allison replied.

"Remember that dream you had not too long ago? The one where you were flying through the air?"

"Oh yeah. I have no idea what I could of ate to cause such a dream. I'm sure I didn't have Mexican food, or maybe I just can't remember?"

"Well...how would you feel if I told you that wasn't a dream after all? That all of that really happened?"

"Ritsuka, what are you getting at? Are you saying you've been hiding something from me, Tanner as well?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Allison. I should of told you the truth back then, but I didn't. Please forgive me! I don't want you to get the impression I can't trust you. You're my best friend, I know I can trust you!"

"That necklace...." she narrowed her eyes. "Show me what it can do."

Ritsuka sighed then turned around, holding it in front of her. "What I'm about to show you is to be kept a secret."

She then recited the incantation, and the magic circle appeared beneath her feet. "Release!" a gust of wind gathered and the key stretched into the sealing wand. "I am what Kero calls a Cardcaptor. This staff I am holding is what I use to capture the Star Cards. I accidently let them all free, so it's my job to find them and seal them with the help of the previous cards I've captured before they wreak havoc on the world. And maybe, I can even find the previous master and return them to her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison finally knows her secret!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this prologue as a stand-alone "premiere special", but since it was originally the prologue to the series at FF, decided to call it Episode 0 instead.


End file.
